Caballeros del Zodiaco - La saga de Ofiuco
by Telos de aries
Summary: ¿Qué misterios corren tras una armadura dorada perdida?, ¿Quienes son esos adoradores de lucifer que la buscan?, ¿quién es aquel que la desea únicamente para sí con fines malévolos? La historia se remonta hacia el año 1602 cuando dos caballeros de plata se topan con esta realidad, y casi costandoles sus vidas comienzan con la costumbre de [...] (Continuar leyendo en profile)
1. Preludio de un incierto destino

**AVISOS, PALABRAS DE AGRADECIMIENTO, EXPLICACIONES Y DE MÁS:**

Primero que nada, gracias por al menos estar leyendo esto que escribo antes del fic.

Como siempre dejar el aviso de que si por alguna extraña razón les llega a interesar el fic, desde ya tendrán que tener paciencia, ya que tardo mucho tiempo en actualizar. En algunos casos puedo tardar un año entero en publicar otro capítulo.

Este fic lo comencé allá por 2010, y la manera en que fue escrito no ha sido muy alterada desde entonces, de manera que con suerte podrían notar alguna mejoría en la parte escrita, o así lo espero.

En este link subiré las imágenes de los capítulos, y es que en foros acostumbraba a acompañar el fic con algún dibujo (de hecho, gracias al dibujo comencé a escribir y no al revés x) )

Sin los asteriscos :P

http*:/*muerterigurosa.*deviantart.*com*/gallery*/50391751/CdZLSdO

Ahora, a la historia. Como muchos sabrán, en el ND ya sale el tema de ofiuco, pero por ahí en 2010 aún no se encontraba, de manera que esto que hago solo sería algo alterno a ND x)

Nuevamente, muchas gracias de darse un tiempito para leer esto!

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

_La Antártida, el continente helado del sur, el desierto de hielo. Tierra de extremos, uno de los lugares más fríos, las reservas más grandes de agua dulce, uno de los lugares con menos precipitaciones en el mundo._

_Excluyendo a los científicos que estudian la zona, en la actualidad nadie habita este lugar, y no es de extrañar, por las duras condiciones de este. Se dice que el paraje está deshabitado hace miles de años, ¿será del todo cierto? _

Una fuerte ventisca azotaba las níveas y desoladas tierras. El frío era insoportable, posiblemente veinticinco grados por debajo de los cero grados. Pero en este gélido infierno, podían verse dos personas en medio del peligroso lugar.

Un anciano de gran estatura, y escuálido estaba parado en medio de la congelante tormenta. Sus largos cabellos que hacían buena combinación con el ambiente eran mecidos violentamente por la turbulencia.

Este sujeto vestido con una especie de sotana de color blanco que llegaba al suelo y de largas mangas que ocultaban sus manos, estaba rodeado de una especie de aura multicolor. A su lado estaba un chico de cabellos largos y negros que contrastaban con el lugar. Era un poco más bajo en estatura del que era su maestro.

A pesar del frío típico de aquellas tierras del sur, vestía un buzo de manga corta, amarillento por lo viejo que era y que había sido remendado numerosas veces. Los pantalones eran de un color amarronado, y las botas de un color marrón casi negro estaban puestas sobre la terminación.

El joven también se encontraba circundado con un aura similar a la del anciano, esta vez de color blanco-azulado, pero que apenas era visible.

En sus celestes ojos que recordaban al cielo, se podía ver la dificultad por la que estaba pasando al estar en aquel sitio.

-Daeru, las tormentas como esta en la que estamos, normalmente serían peligrosas para cualquiera, provocan la muerte por congelamiento, pero si logras evitar sus efectos, la experiencia te será valiosa para otras situaciones que puedan ocurrir en el futuro. Imagina que esto es un ataque en tu contra, elevando tu cosmos deberías de ser capaz de evitar el daño-Respondió el anciano de níveos cabellos serenamente.

-Maestro, está en lo cierto, pero por más que lo intento, no creo poder llegar a lo que usted está haciendo. A duras penas puedo evitar que el viento me congele- Respondió el aprendiz tiritando de frío.

-El problema no radica en la técnica, veo que te desempeñas en ese sentido muy bien. El problema no es el cosmos, ya que el tuyo no es débil. El problema radica en la mente. Mientras no puedas liberarte de los pensamientos negativos, jamás podrás llegar a resistir satisfactoriamente una tormenta de este tipo. Y esto también puede aplicarse a otros ámbitos de la vida. Ese es tu obstáculo personal, si no puedes sortearlo, nunca podrás convertirte en caballero- Respondió el anciano.

El muchacho de escasos veinte años no respondió, solo continuó en su lugar, sufriendo el frío y reflexionando las palabras dichas por su interlocutor.

-Se que puedes hacerlo-Dijo el maestro brevemente al ver a su pupilo sumido en sus pensamientos, y el dolor físico que el frío le provocaba.

-Moriré aquí si no hago lo que dice el maestro, pero esto es demasiado…no, no puedo pensar así, es cierto, si creo que voy a morir por esto, es casi seguro que así será. Igualmente es un frío que intimida, y congela hasta los huesos…-Pensó Daeru.

-Es necesario que superes esto, ya que tu último reto, estará relacionado-Dijo el maestro.

-¿Último reto?-Preguntó el pupilo.

-Ah sido mucho tiempo el que has estado entrenándote, créeme, más de lo normal, pero es que será necesario que te de una misión importante, y debes de estar preparado para ello-Respondió el anciano.

-¿Misión importante?, ¿qué podría hacer yo que desconozco el mundo del que me hablas más allá del mar?, ¿Cómo podría ser de ayuda a la diosa Athena en un lugar tan remoto como este?-Indagó Daeru.

-No subestimes lo que puedes hacer, quizá no tengas conocimiento de muchas cosas, a mí también me ocurre lo mismo, hace muchos años que desconozco la situación fuera de estos parajes, pero mi misión ha sido la de proteger estas tierras, y si pasas las últimas pruebas, esta responsabilidad te será legada-Dijo el canoso.

-Comprendo-Respondió brevemente el alumno.

A muchos metros se alzaba una nívea montaña, y a sus pies se habría una caverna. De allí se asomó una niña de cabellos níveos que, contrastando con el clima del lugar, mostraba una cálida mirada y una gran sonrisa.

-¡No vengas!, hace mucho más frío aquí que ahí donde estás-Dijo el anciano con tono alegre a la pequeña mientras esta observaba con sus ojos verdes a Daeru y al Maestro.

-Es que Daeru se va a enfermar-Se excusó la infante mientras bajaba la cabeza aún dirigiendo la mirada hacia el viejo, e intentaba ocultar sus manos que se enfriaban aún más con el clima, en las mangas de su saco largo color café.

Entre tanto el aprendiz de caballero miraba hacia arriba de la montaña con cierta preocupación. Y no era de menos, ya que parecía que la nieve en el pico comenzaba a venirse abajo.

-¡Cuidado!-Exclamó ante la inminente avalancha que se avecinaba, y corrió hacia el pie de la cumbre en donde estaba la niña, agarrándola como pudo. En el trascurso de la acción, el cosmos que hasta ese entonces se había mostrado como un aura de poco grosor, comenzó a arder como llamas alimentadas por la madera. El problema en ese momento era que no les daría el tiempo de escapar del terrible monstruo helado de la naturaleza que ya estaba casi sobre ellos.

-¡Infierno de hielo!-Gritó el desesperado Daeru señalando enérgicamente hacia la avalancha con la mano que no sostenía a la pequeña. Pero la nieve embravecida ya estaba encima de ellos, a instantes de aplastarlos. Esto último no fue impedimento, como para que detrás del aprendiz comenzara una especie de contra-avalancha, que pasó sobre ellos sin hacerles daño y dio de lleno con su homónima natural, como si fuese una batalla de dos bestias titánicas. El ataque del joven arrastró con fuerza a la precipitada nieve, que acabó por ceder y unirse a su contra que subió la montaña y allí se quedó.

Casi que sin creerse de lo que se habían salvado el pupilo deja a la infante en el suelo y después se sienta mirando aún hacia el pico.

Entre tanto el anciano observaba lo que ocurría con serenidad y caminó hacia la cueva, pero al pasar por el lado de Daeru se detuvo.

-Has pasado la prueba. Solo algo tan imprevisto como esto pudo hacer que por un momento la negatividad que en ti reinaba desapareciera, y tu cosmos se elevara. Te felicito. Ahora descansa, más tarde llegará el último desafío del que te hablé, que deberás pasar si quieres la armadura plateada del pez volador-Dijo sin mirar hacia el aprendiz, y se alejó con una tranquila sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que su alumno estaba llegando ya hacia el final de su instrucción.

-¡Lo lograste hermano!-Exclamó la niña mientras abrazó al aspirante a caballero, que le devolvió una sonrisa.

-Kaira, me alegro que todo haya salido bien-Respondió este último, mientras se tumbaba en la nieve.

-¡Te vas a enfermar!-Reprochó la niña de corta edad mientras graciosamente jalaba de un brazo a Daeru sin poder siquiera moverlo de donde estaba.

-Estoy bien- respondió el muchacho, a lo que la infante desistió en su intento de quitarlo de ahí, pero en cambio dio un salto como quien quisiera lanzarse a una piscina de panza y cayó sobre su hermano.

-¡Estaba bien!-Exclamó este último mientras sus ojos se convertían en una cruz de manera cómica.

-¡Ups!- Respondió Kaira brevemente

-Solo bromeaba-Respondió el aplastado entre risas.

Tras la escena se dirigieron hacia la cueva, ya que el clima aún estaba embravecido.

-Señor Gamel, ¿Cuándo termina la tormenta?-Preguntó curiosa la niña al anciano, ya que no había nada que hacer allí dentro, salvo ver la nieve de las pareces de la caverna.

-Se paciente, en cuanto acabe iremos de pesca. Hay que aprovechar los últimos días de verano, ya que el invierno comenzara pronto, y ya saben, será duro-Respondió el peli-blanco.

-¡Luces!-Exclamó la infante, refiriéndose a las auroras australes, ya que le agradaba mucho verlas.

-Invierno, eso significará que pasaremos mucho tiempo a oscuras, las auroras al menos nos van a animar como siempre-Dijo su hermano.

-Claro que si, además que puede que se vengan tiempos difíciles, y eso hablando en otros aspectos-agregó el anciano.

-¿A qué se refiere?-Preguntó Daeru.

-Hay personas que nos perseguirán aprovechando las condiciones venideras, y no tienen buenas intenciones-Respondió el señor de níveos cabellos.

-Pero, ¿porqué?, ¿Cómo sabe eso?, ¿qué hemos hecho como para que nos busquen?-Continuó indagando el aprendiz.

-Eso no puedo decírtelo en este momento, pero espero que pronto pueda hacerles saber-Respondió serio su maestro.

-Está bien, en ese caso deberemos de tener cuidado, y si nos encuentran, prometo intentar vencerlos-Dijo sonriendo Daeru.

-De eso estoy seguro, no obstante hay uno de esos enemigos que me preocupa mucho, has mejorado demasiado en tus habilidades, pero…-Respondió el anciano mientras miraba hacia la tormenta de nieve.

-Entiendo lo que quiere decir, de todas maneras no estaría a su altura-Interrumpió el pupilo.

-No era lo que iba a decir. Estoy seguro de que podrías vencerlo, de proponértelo, no obstante, eso depende de cómo se den los hechos. Ya que es capaz de destrozarte con una sola técnica, pero si te alcanza estoy dudando de lo que podría pasar…-Contestó el maestro.

-¿Pero en qué cosas que podrían pasar duda?-Preguntó el aspirante a caballero.

-Si sobrevivirías o no, una de sus técnicas puede ser mortal con solo tocarte, incluso un roce con el ataque es riesgoso. Nunca he visto alguien que viviera después de esto para contarlo. Pero se dice que si te salvas, de todas maneras se acortará tu vida-contó el canoso.

-¿Entonces si me encuentro con este enemigo quiere decir que moriré, y no podré vencerlo? , ¿entonces para que dudaba?, un ataque así sería el fin -Respondió en tono de resignación Daeru.

-Allí es donde radica el problema, tu mentalidad, eres incluso más negativo que un número negativo. Sin voluntad no lograrás nada, y el pesimismo es lo que genera esto, de continuar así puedo asegurarte que ante este enemigo morirás al instante, pero si lograras llegar a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, y tienes la voluntad necesaria podrás salir victorioso, o al menos sobrevivir a ello.

Disculpa por haber sido directo, pero ese es el único aspecto al que veo, tienes que mejorar-Dijo el anciano.

-¿Pero entonces como es que solo me falta una última prueba?...¿Y por qué me ha elegido a mí como para convertirme en caballero entonces?-Preguntó el alumno.

-Porque si no tienes voluntad, nunca pasarás esa prueba. Y la respuesta a esa segunda pregunta, es que tienes el deseo y las aptitudes para ello, lo que te acabo de decir es la única contra que veo, pero de superarla, me sentiré feliz de que te habré ayudado en este sentido, ya que te será útil en la vida misma-Respondió el maestro.

-Está bien, entendido, haré lo que pueda por cambiar-Dijo el pupilo.

Después de aquello, todos permanecieron en silencio, mirando el níveo paisaje de afuera de donde estaban.

-Maestro…¿cómo es el mundo más allá del océano?-Cambió de tema Daeru. Una conversación sería mejor que estar sin hacer nada, o viendo como la nieve se acumulaba.

-El planeta tiene mucha diversidad, tanta que si quisiera decir todo lo que hay, tardaría mucho tiempo, o aún, no podría. Pero en general, hay lugares de climas más calurosos, que llegan al otro extremo de la Antártida, hay otros en donde está más templado, y es más probable que llueva...-Respondió el viejo tutor, antes de ser interrumpido.

-¿Qué es llueva?-Preguntó Kaira con curiosidad.

-Es cuando cae agua líquida del cielo Respondió Gamel, a lo que Daeru se imaginó al agua cayendo violentamente como un bloque solo.

-¿Pero nadie se ahoga por ello?-Preguntó consternado el alumno.

-No, al menos es lo que supongo, olvidé mencionar que el agua cae en gotas, y que no sería como estar bajo el océano, con lo más cercano con lo que la podría comparar es con las tormentas de nieve -Respondió entre risas el anciano a aquella pregunta mientras señalaba hacia la ventisca de afuera.

-¡Que tonto soy!, si eso pasara, usted no estaría aquí para contarlo, y ¿Cómo podría ser que cayera el océano sobre nuestras cabezas?-Dijo el pupilo de buen humor pero avergonzado.

-¡Quisiera estar bajo una "llueva"!-Exclamó la niña con entusiasmo.

-No se le llama "llueva" sino "lluvia"-Aclaró Gamel.

-¿Y qué más hay en el mundo?-Preguntó Daeru.

-¡Sí!, ¿qué más?, ¿qué más?-Apoyó Kaira.

-Está bien, está bien, les diré algo más…en cuanto a colores, encontrarán más variedades de los que pueden ver aquí, incluso encontrarán mucho verde-Dijo el anciano mirando a la infante.

-¿Cómo el de los ojos de Kaira?, eso sería digno de ver-Dijo el muchacho.

-Hay muchas cosas por ver, de seguro alguna vez podrán descubrir muchas de estas, nadie sabe lo que nos depara el futuro, pero si tienen la voluntad u oportunidad para llegar a esto, de seguro se maravillarán con lo que encontrarán-Concluyó Gamel.

-¿Podría hacerle otra pregunta?-Dijo Daeru pensativo.

-Claro, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?-Respondió el canoso.

-Es sobre Athena y el santuario. Me gustaría saber si algún día podré conocer este lugar y a la diosa-Preguntó el alumno.

-Es posible que debas ir al santuario alguna vez, si es que surgen problemas que ameriten esto, no obstante, creo que no te será posible conocer a la diosa en persona, esta renace cada doscientos años aproximadamente, y no estamos en la época en la que podría regresar-Dijo el anciano.

-Comprendo-Respondió brevemente Daeru.

-Pero si quieres saber en dónde queda el santuario, como te he dicho muchas veces, está en Grecia, y aquí quedaría el lugar aproximadamente, pero es mucha distancia-Indicó Gamel en un mapa de cuero que tenía marcado el lugar del sagrado sitio, y que había sacado de una bolsa de trapo vieja que llevaba atada a un cinturón de la misma tela blanca que el resto de su atuendo.

-La tormenta merma, es una suerte, ahora hay que moverse-Cambió de tema al ver hacia afuera.

Así todos emprendieron la caminata que los hizo pasar por el bello paisaje eternamente nevado, grandes picos blancos se elevaban a la lejanía, el cielo era celeste intenso, sin nubes, lo único que interrumpía aquella armonía de colores era el sol que iluminaba y hacía a la vez de acompañante.

Estaban acostumbrados a aquel camino de modo que este no les resultaba muy cansador, incluso Daeru recordaba los días en que su maestro lo hacía cargar con un gran bloque de hielo, lo que de seguro le fue de mucha ayuda, aunque en aquel momento hubiese deseado no haber salido de la cueva.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?-Preguntó la niña mientras jalaba de la larga túnica de Gamel para llamarle la atención.

-¡Recién hemos salido!, eres impaciente, aún nos falta para llegar-Respondió el anciano de buen humor.

Así continuaron por largo rato, aproximadamente una hora, en donde lo único que veían frente suyo era nieve, nieve, y más nieve. Pero de repente, en el horizonte se divisó el gran océano.

En ese momento Kaira corrió felizmente hacia la costa, le gustaba mucho ver las criaturas que allí rondaban, pero sin dudas sus favoritas eran aquellas aves de torpes movimientos en tierra, que a veces para evitar caminar, preferían deslizarse por la nieve.

-¡Espera!, ¡Yo también voy!-Exclamó el joven que corrió tras ella.

-¡No me dejen!, ¡no puedo ir más rápido!-Suplicó el maestro graciosamente mientras intentaba perseguir a su alumno y a la niña.

Después que todos llegaron (Gamel tardó bastante), ya era hora de pescar.

-Daeru, la mayor parte de la pesca correrá por tu cuenta, a la vez te servirá de entrenamiento para lo que viene-Dijo el anciano mientras hacía que del cielo surgiera una bola de nieve que al parecer era de considerable peso a pesar de su tamaño, ya que esta se precipitó sobre el océano y tras caer levantó unas gotas del líquido como si algo hubiese explotado. Al instante un pescado subió a la superficie, a uno de sus lados salían muchos picos de hielo, marcando el lugar en el que había sido golpeado.

-Oh, muy bien, este es grande-Comentó a cerca de lo que había pescado.

-Está bien, lo haré-Respondió el pupilo, entonces comenzó a hacer lo mismo que había hecho su maestro para pescar al pez. Observar, esperar y atacar.

-¿Recuerda que me dijo que me ha estado entrenando más de lo normal?, ¿cuánto tiempo de más aproximadamente?-Preguntó el alumno.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?, por lo general se entrena de dos a seis años, pero tú has comenzado a entrenar un tiempo después desde que me conociste, si tuviese que decir el tiempo, creo que han sido quince años-Comentó Gamel

-¿Tanta diferencia?, no me explico para que tanto tiempo-Indagó Daeru, eran nueve años de diferencia con lo normal.

-Eso pronto lo sabrás, pero ahora deberías de preocuparte por lo que estás pescando-indicó el anciano ya que el aspirante a caballero estaba golpeando con el ataque a un indefenso trozo de hielo que flotaba.

-Tiene razón, lo siento-Respondió el pupilo sorprendido y avergonzado, continuando tras esto con su labor.

Entre tanto Kaira observaba fascinada la naturaleza, las aves volaban, y a la lejanía podían divisarse ballenas. Pero el mejor espectáculo ocurría cuando las rechonchas aves de color negro y blanco salían del agua y se arrastraban por el hielo. Aunque algo andaba mal, y es que ya sabía lo que ocurriría si veía cerca una criatura gorda de color gris con punzantes dientes amarillentos en su gran boca. Con dos aletas a modo de brazos y en la punta de la cola otras dos.

Gamel ya le había dicho que lo que ocurriría era una ley de la naturaleza. De todas maneras, no le gustaba nada que aquella bestia devorara pingüinos. Entonces corrió hacia esta con el fin de ahuyentarla. Pero al ver que no se iba, extendió uno de sus brazos con la palma de la mano hacia el animal, y del cielo surgió un copo de nieve, que al caer en el suelo, estalló en cientos de cristales de hielo que volaron hacia la foca, que enfadada comenzó a perseguir a Kaira.

-¡Ahhh!, ¡me quiere comer!- Gritó con mucho temor mientras intentaba escapar.

Aunque la persecución no duró mucho, ya que sin previo aviso, un pescado congelado golpeó a la criatura, que huyó lanzándose al mar.

-¿Estás bien?, no deberías de haber hecho eso-Dijo preocupado Daeru, que había dejado la labor en la que estaba para salvar a la niña.

-Sí, pero se quería comer a los pingüinos-Respondió Kaira con la cabeza baja, pero mirando a su hermano.

-Sé lo que sientes, pero para sobrevivir las focas deben comerse a los pingüinos, pero no se los comen a todos-Explicó el muchacho sonriendo.

-¿No?, ¿y cómo hiciste que se vaya?-Preguntó la infante que no sabía cómo había echado al furioso animal.

-Simplemente es...¡el poder de la pesca!-Respondió Daeru entre risas, mientras tomaba lo que le había arrojado a la bestia y se lo mostraba a la niña.

-Es muy poderoso…-Comentó sonriendo, siguiendo el hilo a la broma Kaira.

Entonces el aspirante a caballero, continuó con su tarea, ya que debían tener una buena reserva porque en invierno el mar se congelaría y si querían pescar deberían recorrer una mayor distancia hacia donde estaría la costa. Ese camino de seguro lo tendrían que hacer, pero lo mejor era evitar llegar a eso prontamente.

Mucho tiempo pasó en el ahora pacífico lugar. Daeru había conseguido una buena cantidad de pescado, Gamel que hasta ese entonces había estado mirando la pesca, se acercó y extendió su mano por sobre la pila de alimento y esta comenzó a congelarse, a tal modo que en un rato era un gran trozo de hielo.

-Ahora debes llevar de regreso este bloque hacia la caverna-Comentó.

-Si señor-Respondió brevemente el alumno, pensando en que ya sabía que le diría eso, y que debería empujar el helado objeto.

Así emprendieron el recorrido de vuelta, la fría brisa del aire mecía los cabellos de todos, que a excepción de Daeru, estaban tranquilos. Pero la razón era que se acercaba el momento de aquella prueba final. El aspirante a caballero se encontraba en la duda. Sabía muy bien que debía confiar en que podría pasarla, pero una parte de si le decía que quizá eso no ocurriría.

-Solo lleva el pedazo de hielo y no te preocupes por eso, el maestro dijo que debo sacar la negatividad de mi mente-Se decía.

Por su parte, el anciano miraba hacia su pupilo, como sabiendo de esa batalla interna que estaba librando contra la negatividad, más no dijo nada al respecto. Tenía la esperanza que el optimismo podría alzarse victorioso.

El camino de regreso hacia la cueva en la que se alojaban en ese momento (los tres eran nómadas), no tuvo sobresaltos, tan solo fue un tiempo de reflexión para los caminantes.

Cuando estaban a pocos metros de la caverna, la nieve en frente del grupo, vuela por los cielos como una violenta erupción volcánica pero de poco tamaño, lo que toma por sorpresa a Daeru y Keira y los hace dar un salto hacia atrás.

-¿Otra vez hace eso sin previo aviso?, uno de estos días nos va a matar-Dijo el pupilo en el suelo producto del brinco dado, y sobándose la cabeza.

-Ahora puedes dejar el hielo en el hueco que se formó, y no, no creo que eso suceda-Rió el anciano -Keira, puedes regresar a la caverna-agregó, dirigiéndose a la niña.

-¡No es justo!, yo quiero ver-Respondió esta, refiriéndose a la última prueba de su hermano, que sabía que se avecinaba.

-Desde ahí podrás ver, ya que puede ser peligroso-Dijo el septuagenario.

-Bueno…-Contestó de mala gana la niña, aunque después de eso regresó al lugar indicado con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El aprendiz de caballero ya había dejado el pedazo de hielo, por lo que su maestro hizo que la misma nieve que hace un rato los asustó, se levantara y se lanzara contra el agujero.

-Daeru, ha llegado el momento de la prueba final…-Dijo serio Gamel a su pupilo.

-¿De qué se trata?-Interrumpió intrigado este último, mientras la duda sobre si estaría a la altura de tal desafío volvía a crecer dentro de él.

-…Para lograr el derecho a portar la armadura de plata, primero deberás vencerme-Concluyó el anciano.

-¿Está hablando usted en serio?, pero…no quisiera hacerlo…-Respondió el alumno con mucha sorpresa, nunca se le habría ocurrido un escenario así.

-Nadie te dijo si estabas de acuerdo o no, en la vida suelen haber situaciones en las que no se te da otra opción. En este caso, si existen dos posibilidades, o luchas, o sino pierdes toda posibilidad de convertirte en caballero-Dijo el maestro de manera seria-debes demostrarme que estás listo para ello, quisiera comprobarlo de esta manera-agregó

-De tener oportunidad, no quisiera hacerle daño. No a usted- Puso como razón para negarse a tal prueba el pupilo.

-¿Alguien dijo que sería una batalla a muerte?-Preguntó Gamel.

-Ahora que lo dice, no-Respondió brevemente Daeru, ya estaba entregado, sabía que no había otra opción que enfrentarse, ninguna de las dos posibilidades le agradaban, pero al menos, el saber que no sería un duelo de desenlace fatal lo confortaba.

-En ese caso, ¿Qué te lleva a rechazar la batalla?, ya te lo he dicho, quisiera ver por mi cuenta si estás preparado para ser caballero o si aún no, ¿o quizá tus dudas están llevándote a rendirte tan rápido?-Indagó el anciano.

-Maestro…para serle sincero lo que sucede es que es muy difícil enfrentarse a alguien que se le aprecia, supongo que nadie quisiera tener que pasar por algo así, y más sabiendo de su edad.

Y créame que en este momento dudo de mí, como siempre, pero de una duda, surge una respuesta, y espero encontrarla. No se preocupe por ello, haré lo mejor que pueda-Contestó el aspirante a caballero.

-¿Me estás tratando de viejo?, bueno, eso es cierto, con la edad uno pierde habilidad, no obstante no te preocupes por mí, y espero que puedas dar lo mejor de ti-Dijo de buen humor Gamel, al menos parecía que ya se habían puesto de acuerdo.

Mientras tomaba distancia recordaba vivencias pasadas de aquellos años de entrenamiento que precedieron al encuentro que se avecinaba. ¿Aquel muchacho de buen corazón y humor, lleno de alegría, aquel que por circunstancias de la vida, nació en esos parajes helados, y le tocó ser huérfano a muy poca edad, sería el indicado para convertirse en santo de plata y además cumplir con otra función y una misión bastante importante?, por lo vivido a lo largo de todo ese tiempo, le parecía que era el indicado, pero ahora se revelaría si el arduo entrenamiento había dado resultado.

-Por cortesía, puedes comenzar tú-Habló el peliblanco parado tranquilamente a varios metros de su alumno.

-Si así lo desea…-Respondió Daeru que hasta ese entonces estaba a la defensiva, ya que sabía que su maestro era fuerte aún con sus muchos años encima. O al menos eso le pareció al recordar las veces en las que este le enseñó alguna técnica.

Entonces levantó el brazo derecho, extendiéndolo hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba el septuagenario que aún seguía en su lugar apaciblemente, tranquilidad que era bastante intimidante para su pupilo. Del cielo se formaron copos de nieve que se precipitaron con velocidad-como si su peso fuese más grande que el que debería tener algo así- hacia el sitio indicado, pero el ataque fue repelido sin molestarse mucho por el anciano, quien puso sus brazos en posición de equis mientras un resplandor blanco lo cubría, y al extenderlos rápidamente toda esa luz formó una onda expansiva que barrió con la explosiva nieve.

-Ahora es mi turno-Informó el peliblanco, indicando hacia el aspirante a caballero de una manera similar a la que este último había hecho. Pero copos de nieve no fue lo que sucedió esta acción, sino que la nieve que se arremolinó en torno a él, se levantó en una columna y dirigiéndose hacia el objetivo, cayó violentamente formando una avalancha.

Daeru no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en qué hacer ante tal situación.

-Como me lo imaginaba-Pensó, mientras veía acercarse al imponente monstruo helado, pero no se quedaría viendo como arrasaba con él, así que respiró hondo para intentar calmarse, y corrió al encuentro de la bestia, levantando su cosmos de color azul blanquecino. Y tal como hizo su maestro, se envolvió en un resplandor blanco. Pero al estar frente a frente con la avalancha, se lanzó al suelo, dejando que esta pasara sobre él.

Por un momento Gamel creyó que aquel acto arriesgado no había servido de nada, pero su pensamiento cambió, al ver que en un sitio donde yacía la nieve, esta voló hacia todos lados producto de la onda expansiva de nívea luz.

-Ya veo, levantó su cosmos tal y como en la tormenta para poder protegerse del frío y después esperó para usar la técnica defensiva, lo que le dio protección extra, estuvo bien pensado, pero aún así fue arriesgado-Pensó el anciano.

-Maestro, no sé si yo conozca todas las técnicas que usted sabe, pero las mías las conoce todas. ¿Cuál es el fin entonces de esta batalla?, dijo que quería probar si estaba preparado, ¿pero a caso lo que se propone es que intente demostrarlo contra alguien que sabe todos los movimientos que voy a hacer?-Preguntó el alumno.

-Demuéstrame que a pesar de tener todo en contra, puedes dejar de lado tus pensamientos pesimistas, y puedes vencer, ese es el objetivo, si no lo logras y te rindes por ello, demostrarás que no podrías ser un buen caballero, ya que de estar en una situación difícil, no podrías sobrellevarla y en casos extremos, esto significaría la muerte-Respondió el septuagenario teniendo en mente el arriesgado movimiento que hace un momento hizo su pupilo, ya que eso fue algo lo cual no pudo predecir, contrariando lo que expresó Daeru –Ahora, basta de palabras, continuemos-Agregó, e hizo que la nieve alrededor de su alumno se levantara, formando una especie de fauces que lo "engulleron" de una manera nada pacífica. La formación voló por los aires un momento, para estrellarse contra el suelo, junto con su "presa".

El aprendiz se levantó costosamente, la acción de Gamel le decía que la batalla sí que iba en serio.

-¡Toques de cristal!-Insistió el alumno, lanzando bolas de nieve explosivas, no obstante el helado suelo alrededor de su maestro se levantó con fuerza y golpeó al ataque, haciendo que cayeran estrellas formadas por muchos picos de hielo, producto del estallar de la técnica, y que golpearon a Daeru. Pero el anciano no dio respiro y lanzó el mismo ataque con el que insistía su pupilo. Desde el suelo, lo único que pudo hacer este último, fue contraatacar de la misma manera. No obstante, no pudo con cada una de las bolas de nieve, y varias de ellas lo golpearon, pero otras de ellas al estallar en la contra, cayeron como estrellas.

-¡Infierno de hielo!- Se dignó a cambiar de estrategia el muchacho, y el monstruo helado se dirigió hacia Gamel, quien seguía tranquilo en su posición, y que cuando faltaba poco para que el ataque llegara, hizo que otra técnica de la misma naturaleza se levantara y tragara a la otra. Pero no se dedicó solo a esto, sino que también engulló al de cabellos negros, y lo lanzó a gran altura.

Aunque esta vez el receptor logró caer de pie.

Daeru se encontraba en problemas, y es que la superioridad del anciano era en ese momento evidente, ya había atacado con éxito al pupilo varias veces, y este no había logrado siquiera acercarse. No obstante, no se rendiría, en su mente rondaba la idea, pero no iba a dejar que esta lo venciera.

Otra vez se levantó e invocó la técnica que hizo que cayera nieve "explosiva", pero invariablemente esta fue fácilmente contrarrestada por el peliblanco con el poder del infierno de hielo, y tras esto contraatacó con la avalancha de gran majestuosidad y bestialidad.

Pero el alumno permaneció en el sitio donde se encontraba, dio un suspiro, intentando calmarse e insistió en lanzar la misma técnica que había utilizado antes, aunque esta vez ante la gigantesca ola blanca que se avecinaba.

De repente esta arrasó con el muchacho quien si quiera le había dado el tiempo de defenderse, y tras avanzar un pequeño tramo, termina lanzando a Daeru por los aires, tal y como si fuese un muñeco, cayendo este boca abajo y a pocos metros del anciano. Fue vencido, o al menos eso parecía, estaba frío producto del clima, y no se movía, pero estaba con vida.

-No evitó el ataque, ni siquiera levantó su cosmos como la vez anterior, para evitar las gélidas temperaturas y reducir el daño. Si esto continúa, lo voy a matar, y no es lo que deseo-Pensó Gamel sin llegar a comprender del todo aquella acción imprudente-Todo acabó…-Expresó serio con aire de desilusión.

-¡Se equivoca!-Interrumpió el pupilo con una sonrisa en su rostro, levantándose de repente con bastante dificultad, y con el brazo derecho en alto hacia la posición de su maestro.

La nieve se levantó violentamente formando una especie de tubo-en cuyo centro se encontraba inmutable el anciano- que en su parte superior se estaba cerrando -como si fuese a engullir al septuagenario-, y al estar haciendo esto lanzaba nieve a su interior.

Parecía un ataque sorpresa bueno, por el hecho que el peliblanco estaba acorralado por todos lados, no obstante, la nieve de la zona en que se encontraba este salió disparada hacia todos lados producto de la onda expansiva que uso, y con esto la formación en tubo fue destruida. Aunque el viejo fue sorprendido por toques de cristal-lanzados por Daeru-, que se estaba preparando para repeler con facilidad, pero algo lo descolocó, la poca nieve que estaba cayendo de lo que había sido aquella especie de cilindro lo golpeó, pero no eran simples copos como se esperaba que fueran, ya que estallaron, además formaciones de hielo conformadas por picos que salían desde un centro a su alrededor, y que daban aspecto de estrellas de cristal le cayeron encima. Y sumando a esta sorpresa-entre todas las que le había dado el muchacho, la mayor- el ataque que repelería se le vino encima. Producto de esto, y por primera vez en lo que iba la batalla, el anciano cayó de bruces al suelo.

-Ya lo entiendo del todo, no es que se estuviese rindiendo, se estaba usando de señuelo, quería hacerme creer que estaba en clara desventaja, y lo logro, algo muy imprudente. En algunos casos recibió mis ataques a propósito, el hielo fue el proveniente del choque de los toque de cristal hace un rato, ¿pero en qué…en qué momento juntó esa nieve explosiva?-Pensaba el peliblanco mientras observaba a su alumno, quien se acercaba.

-Me rindo-Dijo este –Quería demostrarme que no perdería, no sin antes acercar o acertar un ataque hacia usted, aunque de todas maneras, desde el principio no quería hacerle daño, pero si era lo que deseaba, quería demostrar que por lo menos podría llegar. Ya no deseo continuar con esto, por eso le digo, que he perdido, usted gana-Concluyó.

-Te equivocas, aquí quienes han perdido han sido yo y tu negatividad, y ganaron tanto tu astucia, como tu voluntad. Felicidades caballero de plata, Daeru del Pez volador-Respondió el septuagenario.

-Pero…no vencí…-Dijo brevemente el alumno sorprendido por haber conseguido su objetivo.

-Claro que si, desde el principio mi intención no fue que alguien terminara gravemente herido, sino que deseaba ver como habías desarrollado tus habilidades a lo largo de todo el tiempo que has entrenado. Y por lo que veo, estás listo.

Seré viejo, pero a pesar de los años, uno no deja de ser caballero de Athena, por lo que ahora, eres un camarada-Contó Gamel –y tengo una duda que me deberás de aclarar…¿de dónde sacaste esa nieve que explotó sobre mí?, ¿en qué momento la dejaste allí…?-Agregó.

-Bueno …en verdad cuando intentaba atacar a sus técnicas, no es que de alguna manera quisiese evitar que me hicieran daño, sino que quería intentar mezclar las nieves, y después de eso, para tratar de no ser descubierto, intenté correrla hacia los lados fingiendo que mi infierno de hielo era engullido por el suyo-Respondió Daeru de manera animada.

-Ya veo, ¡en verdad que te arriesgaste mucho al hacer eso!, pero valió la pena-Rió el anciano –regresemos, que Kaira nos espera-agregó.

De esta manera, se dirigieron a la cueva, en donde la niña observaba, aún sin saber el desenlace de esa pelea.

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntaba esta mientras corría al encuentro del viejo, y su hermano.

-Daeru se ha convertido en santo de plata, ha cumplido con los requerimientos-Respondió el septuagenario, de buen humor.

-¡Sí!-Gritó alegremente esta mientras de un salto daba un abrazo al ahora caballero, pero a su vez hacía que este resbalara y cayera.

-¡Ay!, ¡Mi espalda!- Exclamó este graciosamente con una cruz en vez de ojos.

-Ahora, entremos en la caverna-Sugirió el anciano viendo la escena, e intentando no estallar en risa.

De esta manera entraron en el lugar, que se encontraba un poco más agradable que en el exterior, aunque de todas maneras el frío era tremendo. Pero acostumbrados al clima, el trío se encontraba a gusto.

-Encontré esto en la playa, y en verdad combina bien contigo, y te lo quiero dar-Dijo la niña, al muchacho, mostrándole algo que pendía en una cuerda. Era un dije de color plateado, que representaba un pequeño pez alado.

-Muchas gracias, parece una coincidencia que justo sea un pez con alas- Respondió Daeru. En verdad le agradaba el pendiente.

-Pero si te lo di porque eres el hombre pescado-Comentó cómicamente Kaira haciendo referencia a aquel suceso de la foca y del desenlace.

-¿Qué tengo cara de pescado?-Rió el muchacho, a lo que la infante también se le unió.

-Daeru, ha llegado el momento de explicarte sobre las responsabilidades que tienes a partir de ahora…-Interrumpió Gamel -…tengo que advertirte que no será algo fácil, quizá pueda llegar a costarte la vida.

Como primer punto, y como ya lo sabías de antemano, desde ahora tienes la responsabilidad de proteger estas tierras…-Agregó.

-¿Proteger?, ¿Pero qué he de proteger aquí?, ¿se refiere a la vida que hay, como los pingüinos?-Interrumpió el muchacho con mucha curiosidad, en verdad le interesaba saber eso, pero también la otra razón que tanto tiempo había sido escondida suyo.

-Exactamente, créaslo o no, en este mundo todo es importante para mantener su equilibrio. No importa cuántas personas residan aquí. Sé que tu deseo es ser de ayuda al santuario por Athena, la justicia. Y lo eres, por más lejos que te encuentres-Respondió el anciano.

-Comprendo, o al menos eso creo- Dijo el ahora caballero de plata.

-Si no tienes más preguntas al respecto, ya puedo revelar el otro punto, el porqué de tenerte tantos años en entrenamiento-Manifestó el peliblanco, a lo que la respuesta de Daeru fue más atención, ya que sabía que se le diría algo importante, o al menos era lo que pensaba.

-Básicamente, tu otro deber es el de ocultar cierta información, y si la situación lo requiere, en convertirte en mensajero. Quizá no suene como algo que importe, pero cuando pase a darte más detalles, comprenderás que necesito a alguien de confianza.

Te contaré una anécdota de mi juventud. Existía un grupo de personas ocultas en estas tierras, que –lamentablemente- como en otros lugares, alababan a Lucifer, y su líder planeaba encontrar una armadura que se creía perdida, con fin de vencer al bien y así ayudar a su señor. Uno de sus enviados la halló…-

-¿Y de qué tipo de armadura se trataba?-Preguntó con intriga el muchacho de largo cabello negro.

-Era una de oro. ¿Recuerdas que te había dicho que estas pertenecen al rango más alto del santuario, y que son doce?, pues no dije la verdad sobre lo último. Existe una treceava, la de ofiuco, que se decía que había sido perdida en tiempos de antaño, después que su portador desapareciera misteriosamente sin dejar rastro-Respondió el anciano.

-Eso no es posible, ¿o así lo es?, usted mismo dijo que existe una armadura de plata de dicha constelación-Volvió a indagar el caballero.

-Es cierto, por razones que desconozco, convivieron ambas, hasta que la de oro desapareció-Comentó el septuagenario –Continuando con la historia, el tema del ropaje de oro, y aquel sujeto que la encontró, no se supo en el santuario antes de terminado el dilema, y es que en estos remotos lares, la comunicación es muy difícil. De modo que en ese momento solo éramos dos caballeros de plata, contra el que portaba la armadura de oro…-

-Espere… ¿Cómo es que uno de ellos la pudo usar?, ¿no había dicho que las armaduras están vivas y que sirven a la justicia?-Preguntó confundido Daeru.

-Sí, eso es cierto, pero en este caso tampoco sé la razón exacta por la cual se pondría al servicio del mal...a menos que dentro de ese mal haya un algo que la armadura haya encontrado que valía la pena perseguir...-Aclaró Gamel, y continuó el relato-…superar ese problema que de fracasar, quién sabe en qué habría afectado al mundo o tal vez solo al santuario, fue probablemente el mayor reto que tuve en mi vida, pero afortunadamente no estaba solo, junto a un gran amigo luchamos hasta el final, y de no ser por él, incluso hoy no estaría aquí para contarlo-dijo, y tras esto se quedó en silencio, con tristeza en su mirada que intentaba ocultar bajo sus níveos cabellos.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Preguntó el muchacho de ojos azul cielo, al notar como estaba su maestro, quizá era una pregunta sin mucho sentido, ya que por la tristeza de su maestro, era posible que este camarada hubiese muerto.

-Quedamos cara a cara con el maléfico personaje vestido en oro. Este nos superó ampliamente, a tal punto que nos pudo dejar casi vencidos en poco tiempo. Aunque mi compañero estaba en mejores condiciones de todas formas, ya que pudo continuar por un rato más la batalla, a base de evitar ataques, pero en un momento, el malvado decidió que el primero en morir sería yo…-Respondió mientras continuaba con su profundo pesar.

-¿Entonces su amigo se sacrificó para que siguiera con vida?-Interrumpió el alumno con cierta sorpresa porque nunca había sabido que le haya ocurrido algo así a su maestro.

-Exactamente, pero este sacrificio afortunadamente no significó su muerte. No obstante al hablar de esto me vienen a la mente esos recuerdos de cómo sucedió todo, lo inútil que fui...y no quisiera hablar de ello…-Dijo el viejo, quedándose después en silencio.

-Está bien, lo comprendo, no preguntaré más al respecto, pero al menos lo bueno es saber que no murió…

¿Qué hacían dos caballeros de plata en un lugar tan remoto?, ¿porqué el santuario los haría venir hasta aquí?- Interrogó Daeru sobre el tema de la armadura.

-Faltaba quien protegiera estas tierras, por lo que al ser proveniente del ártico, y estar por lo tanto bastante adaptado a las condiciones climáticas, fui el escogido. No obstante dentro de mi no quería venir, y es que al elegir este lugar también exige rigidez de espíritu…-

-¿De espíritu? Interrumpió el ahora caballero.

-Claro que sí, no solo se trata de sobrevivir en estas condiciones, sino también de sobrellevar la falta de comunicación, el constante silencio, y no quedar demente en el proceso…-Aclaró Gamel –En aquel momento no creía ser el indicado, no obstante Telos, este gran amigo que mencioné, a pesar de preferir climas más cálidos, sugirió al patriarca que podría venir a estos remotos parajes en mi lugar, cosa a la que me opuse, pero como insistió, el patriarca accedió, Decidiendo al final que viniésemos los dos.

Continuando con la historia, logramos destruir la armadura de oro y creímos vencer al enemigo, fue muy difícil pero conseguimos ese objetivo, no obstante ese sujeto sobrevivió y anda por los alrededores en busca de lo que tomó como suyo-

-Pero si era tan poderoso…¿cómo hicieron para vencerlo en las condiciones en que estaban?-Preguntó el muchacho.

-No deberías de aprender de lo que ocurrió…estaba tan furioso con ese sujeto, y conmigo mismo por tener la culpa de que mi compañero haya quedado en tal grave estado, que elevé mi cosmos al máximo posible usándolo todo en un ataque, con lo que conseguí acabar con la armadura, más no con el malvado, que de todas maneras se dispuso a asesinarnos ya que solo conseguí dañar el ropaje de oro. No podía seguir luchando, ni yo ni Telos, pero este de todas maneras se levantó y terminó la batalla. Ya que a pesar de como se encontraba, le quedaban fuerzas, y me pidió que no interviniera. De esta manera, y tras una batalla difícil, el infierno pareció terminar. Después usó su propia sangre, producto de las heridas que tenía, también aporté una parte y logró revivir la armadura. Pero el desenlace no termina aquí, y es que con el ropaje dorado reparado, decidimos ocultarlo en estas tierras. Y actualmente, solo yo sé donde se encuentra…-Respondió el anciano.

-No sabía nada de ello, pero me pregunto el porqué de tomar esa decisión, siendo que podría haber regresado la armadura al santuario…-Dijo Daeru.

-Es que esa armadura espera por su portador original…perdido hace miles de años, se dice que regresará para ayudar a Athena y a los demás santos en un momento crítico. Por tal razón, ocultar la armadura en el santuario solo sería atraer a los enemigos. Pero descuida, el patriarca está al tanto de esto. Tras la batalla, Telos regresó a Grecia, e informó sobre la decisión. Desde entonces me prometí ocultar la ubicación del ropaje aun a costa de mi vida.

Y aquí está la razón de tus años de entrenamiento…debes ser capaz de no debelar esa información, aun cuando la situación pueda parecer demasiado amenazante. Créeme, si este enemigo vuelve a conseguirla, será más peligroso que la última vez. Ahora tienes dos opciones, una es no aceptar esta encomienda, y que cuando llegue mi hora la armadura vuelva a perderse, o la otra es que accedas y de esta manera al menos tendremos la certeza de la ubicación de esta, y que no será un peligro ni para la seguridad del santuario, ni de otras personas. ¿Qué es lo que decides?-explicó Gamel.

-Está claro que ocultaré el lugar en donde se encuentra la armadura, si con esta tarea soy de utilidad al santuario, con gusto lo haré-Respondió sin dudar el chico de largo cabello negro.

-Sabía que aceptarías, pero también tendrás otra tarea más, y es que debes de ser un mensajero. Esa no es la única información que debes de ocultar. Si en Grecia necesitan enviar algún mensaje, deberás hacerlo, y asegurar el que no llegue a oídos no indicados. Pero descuida, te he entrenado por tanto tiempo, intentándome asegurar de que no serás una barrera fácil de pasar para aquellos enemigos que deseen beneficiarse con la información, aunque eso no sea todo y debas dar mucho de ti-Dijo con una sonrisa el viejo mirando hacia el gélido techo de la cueva.

-No dejaré que nadie me desvíe de lo que me sea encomendado, se lo prometo-Juró el muchacho.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó, al ver que el anciano observaba hacia afuera de la caverna.

-No, por ahora no-Respondió este intentando sacar algo nerviosamente de la vieja bolsa que llevaba atada a la cintura por un pedazo de tela, pero lo que hizo evidente que no sucedería nada bueno, fue que esta se le cayó de las manos, volteando todo lo que tenía en el suelo. Varios lienzos pequeños, trozos de cuero, papeles viejos, un saco con quien sabe que dentro, un pequeño libro en el que al parecer escribía o había escrito.

-¿Está seguro?, no parece tranquilo-Dijo Daeru estando alerta, ya que si su maestro estaba alterado por algo, no debería de ser bueno.

-Ya lo he dicho…por ahora no hay problema, solo buscaba algo en especial-Respondió Gamel intentando calmarse y aparentar que todo estaba bien, y comenzó a juntar los papeles y demás que estaban regados en el suelo.

-¿Quiénes son?-Preguntó Kaira, quien hasta ese entonces había estado cayada, pero ahora tenía un pequeño lienzo de esos que se le habían caído al peliblanco, el cual había atraído su atención, en parte por los colores que poseía –¿Y qué lugar es ese?-Agregó mientras mostraba aquel retrato.

-¿Es usted y aquel es el camarada suyo que luchó ante aquel malvado?-Preguntó el muchacho de ojos color cielo, observando la imagen que tenía retratado dos caballeros estrechando la parte posterior de sus puños entre sí, y que alrededor de estos salían llamas y trozos de hielo. Estaban en un fondo con una formación vertical de roca que le recordaba a un cilindro, pero que parecían talladas por manos humanas, y montañas como las de nieve que en ese lugar veía, pero de color verde. En el centro de esos campos había una formación del mismo color, que se levantaba sobre una base marrón. El suelo en el que se encontraban parados los santos también parecía rocoso, pero con unos flecos verdes que sobresalían en el fondo.

El sujeto que se encontraba a la izquierda era alto, de ojos color miel, con largos cabellos castaños.

Sus bigotes y un triángulo invertido formado por lo que no había sido cortado de su barba, y que se encontraba bajo su boca, además de los rasgos de su rostro, le daban un toque elegante. En sus labios podía verse dibujada una sonrisa que contagiaba alegría. Sin dudas, ese debía ser el anciano que conocía muy bien, pero en sus tiempos de juventud.

La armadura que llevaba era predominantemente blanca y azul, las hombreras, en dos capas, eran del primer color y los bordes del segundo. La parte del antebrazo, que era del color de aquellas tierras, tenía una especie de aleta.

Un rasgo que llamaba la atención en esta eran sus rodilleras, que tenían una púa que se doblaba hacia arriba.

Bajo todo esto, poseía un traje celeste al cuerpo y que carecía de mangas.

Poco conocía sobre la vida de su maestro como caballero, y por lo tanto no sabía de que armadura se trataba.

A su derecha se veía al otro caballero, más bajo de estatura, pero tenía algo que le llamaba la atención, y es que en vez de cejas tenía un círculo de color bordó sobre los sitios en donde deberían estar estas. Sus ojos, que reflejaban calma, le sorprendían, por el hecho que combinaban el verde, color de los ojos de su hermana, y celeste, el de los suyos, además que le daban la sensación de ser alguien transparente y puro, como el hielo del lugar. Sus cabellos eran azules claros, y más cortos hacia atrás, pero más largos hacia adelante, y eran mecidos por el viento. Su rostro, que era de rasgos delicados, mostraba una sonrisa serena. Sin conocerlo le parecía alguien que trasmitía paz, además de que parecía de confianza. Casi que, de ser quien pensaba, le costaba creer que ese caballero hubiese luchado alguna vez.

Su armadura de plata era color azulado, con bordes negros que sobresalían. Las hombreras eran grandes y se dividían en dos capas bajas color negro verdoso, y una por fuera de los tonos que predominaban más en el ropaje. Bajo todo esto, vestía un traje al cuerpo color gris oscuro y sin mangas. En su mano derecha, tomaba una cadena que en uno de sus extremos tenía una bola de metal con púas. Por lo poco que sabía sobre los distintos tipos de armadura, y a juzgar por esa característica, le parecía que esa era la armadura de cerbero.

-Sí, estás en lo correcto, ese es mi gran amigo Telos. Proviene del Tibet, un lugar distante a este, por esa zona habitan, entre otras, unas pocas personas de las cuales se dice que sus ancestros pertenecían a un antiguo continente llamado Lemuria-Respondió Gamel recuperando el buen humor y adivinando la curiosidad de los hermanos ante el caballero -Y ese sitio que se ve, es un lugar del santuario en Grecia-Agregó.

-¡Yo quiero ir!- Exclamó con entusiasmo la niña al saber que tal bello lugar era lo que hace tanto tiempo estaba oyendo y no sabía cómo era.

-Yo también creo que es genial, pero…solo tengo un problema…-Dijo Daeru pensativo.

-¿Cuál es?- Preguntó brevemente el anciano.

-¿Dónde queda el Tibet, y qué es lemuria?-Indagó el ahora caballero, a lo que de manera cómica el anciano cayó de costado.

-Lo ciento, olvidé mencionarlo, el tibet queda por esta zona-Indicó el viejo en su mapa grabado en un trozo de cuero, tras levantarse avergonzado –Y se dice que existió un continente el cual se hundió bajo el mar, llamado mu o lemuria. ** Por razones que desconozco, en esa zona viven algunos descendientes de los que pudieron huir de la catástrofe- Aclaró.

– Pensar que el enemigo está cerca, y nosotros estamos calmos en este lugar…-Concluyó.

-¿El enemigo cerca?, ¿es por eso que se encontraba nervioso?, ¿y por qué ahora se encuentra tranquilo?-Preguntó el muchacho de largo cabello negro sin obtener respuesta. Kaira miraba hacia afuera con temor a que apareciera algún malvado. Por su parte, el peliblanco tomó uno de esos viejos trozos de papel y escribió algo. Mensaje que le dio a su alumno sin decir aun nada.

Daeru leyó lo que decía, allí se encontraba la ubicación de la armadura dorada, más una indicación de Gamel: Ahora que lo había leído, debía destruir el mensaje.

Mientras esto ocurría, el anciano caminaba hacia la entrada de la cueva.

-Toma esto, ahora les será de más utilidad que a mí. Estoy tranquilo por saber que ya te he enseñado lo que debías aprender, y ya sabes lo que has legado. La armadura de plata de piscis volantis –el pez volador- se encuentra bajo el mar, en las costas de estas tierras, hay muchos sitios en donde podría estar, pero estoy seguro que cuando la necesites, la hallarás.

Les digo, que ha sido un gusto compartir tantos años a su lado, se los agradezco, ahora debo ir a enfrentar al destino, por una promesa, por Athena, y por ustedes. Ya huyan, y yo los distraeré- Se despidió el septuagenario lanzándole a su pupilo el mapa de cuero.

-¡Señor Gamel!-Lloriqueó la niña.

-Yo lo ayudaré, ¡esto no puede ser el adiós!-Exclamó Daeru corriendo al lado de su maestro.

-¡Alto ahí!, ese cosmos maligno que siento, se me es demasiado familiar, de hecho sé de quién se trata. Prefiero que intenten huir, ahora que pueden, y yo por mi parte trataré de enfrentarlo-Dijo con aire más rudo el anciano.

-¡Si están aquí por lo de la armadura, me seguirán después de todos modos!-Replicó el muchacho.

-¡Eso lo sé!... pero esta vez no quiero dejar que alguien se sacrifique por mí, esta vez seré el sacrificio si es que debo serlo, no quiero verlos morir, además que en este momento nosotros conocemos ese secreto.

Ustedes dos que querían conocer el mundo fuera de estas tierras, ahora es el momento, Daeru, lleva a Kaira a un lugar seguro-Respondió serio el anciano, mientras sus palabras evocaban casi que en contra de su voluntad, viejos y malos recuerdos.

-¿Sacrificio?, yo tampoco quisiera que a alguien le pasara algo por mi culpa, por eso me niego a moverme de aquí-Objetó este.

-Yo tampoco me quiero ir-Comentó aún entre lágrimas la niña.

El septuagenario no dijo nada más al respecto. Solo observaba a la lejanía, con su cosmos multicolor visible, no obstante, de repente, la nieve alrededor de los hermanos formó un embudo, engulléndolos.

-Lo comprendo, pero si puedo evitar que mueran ahora, será lo mejor. A ustedes les queda mucha vida por delante, o al menos eso espero…-Reflexionó Gamel, aún viendo al puro cielo azul.

-¡Que viejo tonto!, rehusar ayuda cuando nosotros somos veinte-Dijo una voz desde una cumbre, eran muchas personas de miradas hostiles.

-Cuantos años han pasado, mírate, estás anciano, y más patético que la última vez que nos vimos-Rió otra voz del que parecía el líder del pelotón, este le era lamentablemente muy familiar a Gamel. De cabellos cortos rojizos, ojos verdes que trasmitían malicia, orejas puntiagudas, colmillos aguzados que sobresalían de su boca que mostraba una siniestra sonrisa, parecía la encarnación del mal. Estaba vestido con un buzo marrón, viejo, y de manga larga. Sus pantalones también eran del mismo material y estaban en las mismas condiciones. En su cuello estaba puesta una gran bufanda de tela de color marrón más oscuro que el de sus ropajos. Y sus botas tenían la misma tonalidad. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención, era que su atuendo estaba salpicado por sangre, algunas gotas parecían viejas, y estaban secas, otras eran más recientes.

-Morten…y tú no has cambiado en nada…cualquiera sea lo que busques, ¡aquí no lo hallarás!-Respondió el septuagenario, levantando sus dos brazos, y de esta manera haciendo que los secuaces del maleante volaran golpeados por nieve que se desprendió violentamente del suelo, siendo vencidos posteriormente por las bolas de nieve explosivas que les cayeron encima, haciendo un efecto de choque entre ambas fuerzas.

-Así está mejor…no necesito de nadie que me ayude como para llevarte ante el jefe-Comentó el maquiavélico sujeto al ver derrotados a sus acompañantes.

-Te llevaré sano o sangrando, bueno, creo que de todas maneras te llevaré herido, ya que no puedo matarte, pero si herirte. O de otra manera, me podrías decir en donde está esa armadura de oro y te dejaré ir con vida, más no te aseguro si en buen estado- Rió malvadamente revelando su propósito de aquella visita.

-Creo que no has comprendido el mensaje…no voy a revelarte lo que quieres, por lo que puedes ahorrarte las palabras-Dijo Gamel, estando alerta a lo que el hombre malvado pudiese hacer.

-Ya veo, pero porqué te negarías si ya sé que si no puedo extraer la información de ti, lo haré de tu también patético pupilo-Comentó el de cabello colorado.

-Daeru jamás te entregará esa información, de eso estoy seguro, por lo que recurras a quien recurras, no obtendrás tu fin, así que da igual si te enfrentas a mi o no. Claro que si pretendes irte, te lo voy a impedir, aún no olvido lo que pasó hace exactamente cincuenta y cinco años- Respondió el anciano.

-¡Ah!, así que ya veo, eres un viejo rencoroso, quieres vengar lo que a tu flamífero e inútil amigo se le quitó. Das vergüenza, y te haces llamar caballero de Athena. ¿Y qué piensas hacer?, ¿darme un poco de hielo para beber con whisky?- Se burló Morten.

-Sí, lo sé…seré un anciano, decrépito y que ha guardado por tantos años un rencor profundo, pero tampoco puedo dejar de pensar que lo mismo que hiciste aquella vez, podrías repetirlo con cualquiera que se te interponga, y más aún portando la dorada armadura de ofiuco, no tienes corazón…-Dijo seriamente Gamel.

- Te enfadas por muy poco, pero si no me vas a dejar ir, pues deberé hacerte a un lado-Respondió con una sonrisa siniestra el pelirrojo. Entonces lanzó un rayo luminoso de color violeta que fue bloqueado por una gran cantidad de nieve que el septuagenario lanzó desde el frente suyo.

La batalla había comenzado…

Lejos de allí, en otro sitio de los helados parajes del sur, se abre un hoyo que "escupe" a Daeru y Keira, y tras esto se cierra.

-¡No!-Exclama golpeando con fuerza en el suelo el muchacho.

-Señor Gamel…-Solloza la niña al darse cuenta de que probablemente no lo volvería a ver.

-¡Hay que regresar de algún modo!, ¿pero hacia qué lado estará?-Se dijo nerviosamente el de cabello negro. Viendo que a su alrededor, todo era una llanura nevada, sin referencia para donde debería ir.

-…no, Kaira…creo que deberemos de hacer lo que nos indicó el maestro que hiciéramos. Hay que partir hacia la costa, y ver si de alguna manera podemos atravesar el mar…-Comentó el caballero al darse cuenta que no encontrarían a Gamel, o si lo hacían, pudiere que fuese demasiado tarde.

-¿Porqué?, ¿porqué hay gente mala en el mundo?-Preguntó aún entre lagrimas la niña.

-No lo sé, solo sé que debemos de luchar por la diosa Athena, para así buscar el bien en el mundo-Respondió Daeru, mostrando la misma congoja que su hermana –Ahora vamos, que si nos quedamos en este lugar, no llegaremos a ninguna parte…-

Así, partieron, sin un rumbo fijo, sin certeza de lo que se encontrarían en su camino, y sin saber si volverían a ver a Gamel, pero con la seguridad de que aunque se vinieran tiempos oscuros, estarían del lado del bien…

-Kaira, Daeru, este viejo no ha podido detener al enemigo, pero sé que al menos, ahora estarán por un tiempo seguros. Se vienen momentos de desesperanza, pero confío en que ustedes no dependen de mí, y podrán intentar sortear los obstáculos que vengan. No les aseguro que vayan a sobrevivir, pero si lo hacen, les deseo un gran futuro.

Telos, siento haber faltado a tu palabra, pero no podía perdonar a alguien que se, que torturará y matará a mucha gente sin remordimientos. Aun que me hayas dicho que este sujeto no es en verdad malo…lo siento…

Espero que el futuro sea auspicioso para el mundo, así como para Athena y para todos los santos, por mi parte, hice todo lo posible en esta vida para defender esos valores que han de perdurar en la humanidad-Reflexionó el anciano, desde donde luchaba con el malvado Morten. En ese momento estaba cayendo envuelto totalmente en hielo, tras un ataque fallido de toque de cristal, en una gran bola de nieve que maquiavélico logro hacer que estallara hacia Gamel.

-Adiós-Concluyó mientras a través del hielo se veía un destello en sus ojos. Una lágrima final…

* * *

_**Según Saint seiya sería solo el continente de Mu, pero hay quienes consideran a Lemuria como otra manera de llamarle a ese lugar, y en mi caso particular es lo que uso. Y si de aquí en adelante me refiero como "Muviano" o "Lemuriano" a esos personajes, es por sus raíces._


	2. La agonía de un alma

Tristemente estaban los dos hermanos, solos y sin saber exactamente como harían para ir hacia tierras desconocidas, fuera de la Antártida, varios días habían pasado desde la última vez que habían visto a Gamel.

Hacía poco tiempo que el cielo se había oscurecido, era el perfecto contraste con las heladas tierras. No obstante, en el monocromático paisaje, destacaban grandes zonas iluminadas en las alturas, estas luces bailaban con entusiasmo y sus colores iban desde azul, pasando por tonos violáceos, y llegando a un verde eléctrico.

El viento soplaba en el desierto de hielo, levantaba y arrastraba nieve del suelo.

Dentro de este panorama, en medio de la nada, estaban Daeru y Kaira, entre la oscuridad. Podía distinguirse el cosmos azul blancuzco del caballero que no solo rodeaba a este, sino que también a la niña que se encontraba a su lado. Ambos estaban sentados, y la infante estaba recostada sobre su hermano, intentando conciliar el sueño. Los dos permanecían en silencio, cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos, aunque en ese momento sabían perfectamente que pasaba por la mente del otro: La sorpresiva despedida del anciano, y la duda si se encontraría con vida, o había sucumbido ante aquel sujeto al que en su juventud había enfrentado.

En cierto momento, Daeru siente en una de sus piernas humedad. Eran las lágrimas de la niña, a la que solamente al recordar aquellos instantes le causaba profundo pesar. No era la única, el caballero también se sentía de ese modo. No había palabras, lo único que pudo hacer este último en aquel momento, fue dar un abrazo a la desconsolada, intentando en vano animarla.

-Según lo dicho por el maestro, y lo que entiendo, cuando consiga dejar a Kaira en un lugar seguro, ese momento también será nuestra despedida. No puedo estar con ella cerca, si sé que puede ser víctima del enemigo en su búsqueda de la armadura.

Al parecer, a partir de ahora mi vida será solitaria, y lo comprendo…-Pensaba el caballero mientras perdía su mirada en la nieve del suelo.

-…En cuanto al enemigo, es casi seguro que debo de enfrentarlo, aunque me pregunto si estaré a la altura. En el pasado dos caballeros de plata tuvieron que enfrentarse a él, y aunque lograron vencerlo, no fue por mucho, no sé qué es lo que habrá hecho ese sujeto, pero si llegó a enfadar al maestro al punto de lo que relató, debo pensar que me expondré al mismo peligro.

¿Y qué hay de aquella técnica que dijo Gamel que era peligrosa?, ¿y su nerviosismo al saber que el malvado estaba cerca?...es evidente que me tendré que esforzar más del máximo para vencerlo…pero quizá no… ¡no puedo pensar en negativo!, por los datos parece ser una batalla perdida, pero no puedo dar por perdido algo que aún no comenzó-Terminó su reflexión, en verdad le inquietaba lo que sería la lucha con tal sujeto, y lo que sería capaz de hacer para robarle la información.

Oyó el crujir de un hielo que se despedazó a pocos metros de donde se encontraban. Ambos voltearon e intentaron reconocer la causa del sonido entre las sombras de la noche.

-Dar la espalda es de maleducados-Sintieron una voz decir desde aquella ubicación a la que miraban. Allí se pudo reconocer un rostro que denotaba maldad, de cabellos cortos que al parecer eran rojizos, la oscuridad no les permitío reconocer más. Los hermanos se levantaron y escudriñaron las penumbras alerta de lo que el sujeto podría hacer.

-¿Quién eres tú, y qué vienes a hacer aquí?- Preguntó Daeru al hombre que tenían frente suyo.

-Que pregunta más inocente, ¿a caso no es evidente que estoy aquí para que me digas en donde está la armadura de Ofiuco, y que además soy quien después de tener el dato les dará muerte?-Contestó el pelirojo, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ya que dices que mi pregunta es evidente, ¿a caso la tuya no lo es?, juré no dar esa información al enemigo, y cumpliré con mi palabra-Respondió el muchacho, estado alerta de los movimientos del malvado, y teniendo en mente los temores que tenía al respecto de enfrentarse con aquel sujeto de cosmos maligno.

-Noto el terror en tus ojos, ¿acaso el objetivo de tu patético maestro era el de facilitarme la tarea de conseguir lo que me pertenece?, estás viendo al mal encarnado, a quien traerá el infierno a tu vida antes de lanzarte al mismo, a aquel que trae la miseria a las existencias, y al odio que acabará con Athena y todas las esperanzas de este mundo-Comentó el de ojos verdes. Eran autenticas declaraciones de guerra, aunque estaba en lo cierto cuando hablaba de que tenía temor a aquella situación. Era una confrontación en la que había estado pensando, y que sabía que sería difícil.

-Es cierto que temo, el miedo es natural, pero ya que tengo entendido de lo que eres capaz, debo intentar detenerte, si es que eres el mal encarnado como dices, quiero evitar cualquier sufrimiento de tu parte hacia los demás-Explicó Daeru.

-Qué curioso…ese viejo que maté creía lo mismo. Lástima que no pude darle un final más sanguinario-Comentó brevemente el sujeto, sabiendo muy bien que eso heriría a los dos hermanos.

Por su parte, el caballero ya intuía que algo así podría haber sucedido, en cuanto vio a aquel sujeto salpicado en sangre, y que podía ver que tenía sed de esta. Kaira, con aquellas palabras, perdió las pocas esperanzas que tenía de volver a ver al anciano, y de esta manera, estalló en lágrimas.

-¿Porqué?, es la pregunta, ¿por qué quieres hacer daño?, ¿pará qué necesitas esa armadura?-Respondió el muchacho intentado aguantar los deseos de atacar al sujeto y a su vez ponía su mano en la cabeza de la niña, que continuaba en su llanto, a modo de intento de contenerla.

-Preguntas demasiado, cuando la respuesta es muy simple, quiero ser el ser más poderoso, aún sobre el mismo Zeus. Y el porqué de hacer daño tiene muchas explicaciones: es divertido, solo le estoy haciendo daño a criaturas inferiores las cuales no valen nada, pruebo que soy más fuertes que ellas, además que el rojo de su sangre es un éxtasis para mis sentidos-Respondió el despreciable.

-¡Hablas como si fueras un Dios!, ¡y aún que lo fueras, no es justo tratar de esa manera a los demás!-Replicó el caballero que se oía enfadado, y era evidente que si no atacaba al malvado, era porque estaba consciente que era algo precipitado.

-Esa expresión…me recuerda a la de tu maestro hace muchos años…y supuestamente son caballeros… ¿en qué pensaba el santuario al dejar que se convirtieran en caballeros?, a criaturas tan insignificantes, que dicen luchar contra el mal, pero se dejan llevar por el odio como en este preciso instante lo estás haciendo. Al parece no tienen que elegir, y entrenan lo primero que encuentran-Rió maléficamente el sujeto, a lo que por un momento, Daeru permaneció cayado, intentando calmar aquella furia creciente al encontrarse con alguien así.

Aún no había visto de lo que era capaz -y esperaba no hacerlo de ser posible-, pero lo relatado por su maestro, y las mismas palabras de el pelirrojo le hacían ver que en verdad tenía un hombre completamente despiadado en frente suyo, muy peligroso para cualquiera que se encontrara cerca, capaz de destruir vidas o perjudicarlas sin sentir remordimiento alguno.

-No cuestiono la decisión que hayan tomado conmigo, al contrario, estoy agradecido de que se me dé una oportunidad así, no sé si la merezco o no, pero si se me ha dado la confianza, voy a intentar no defraudar a quien me haya escogido-Reflexionó el caballero-Tu visión sobre lo que es luchar por Athena me parece un poco errada, eso no nos hace las personas más puras del universo…no…las personas estamos divididas entre el bien y el mal, decidir qué es lo que queremos seguir, está en nosotros. No seremos perfectos, pero podemos intentar estar lo más cerca posible del bien puro.

Reconozco que estas acertado en que por un momento estoy sucumbiendo ante el odio, pero no ves la otra parte, no deseo ser un ser oscuro, sino una luz, como aquella de allí, por eso voy a intentar ser yo quien me controle y no algo así-Agregó mientras señalaba hacia la aurora austral que iluminaba el cielo con sus vivos colores celestes y verdes.

La expresión del despiadado personaje al mirar al cielo, cambió, ahora su rostro no mostraba solo malicia, sino que furia. Quizá las palabras de Daeru le trajeron recuerdos que prefería olvidar.

-Muy bien…si quieres ser una luz, esta será tu oportunidad, ¡pero yo seré quien la apague y quien te sumirá en la oscuridad!-Respondió el sujeto, mostrando una sonrisa burlona y maléfica. Y tras la frase, extendiendo la palma de su mano, desde esta lanzó un rayo que en el entorno apenas pudo ser distinguido (por ser de color negro) por los rayos violáceos que a este recorrían a los lados.

El caballero tomó a Kaira y dando un salto a un lado pudo evitar el ataque, no obstante, vio la destrucción que este causó, ya que estalló en el suelo, levantando nieve a todos lados, y dejando un hoyo de gran diámetro y profundidad. Inmediatamente Daeru contraatacó, extendiendo su brazo derecho hacia el malévolo, haciendo que desde el cielo comenzaran a caer copos de nieve de gran peso, aunque lo que ocurrió, lo tomó por sorpresa…

Bolas de nieve del mismo tipo de técnica comenzaron a caer, bloqueando el ataque del muchacho y haciendo que entre los contendientes cayeran estrellas formadas por hielo, producto de los impactos.

-¿Sorprendido?, pareces la presa que ve a su depredador a último momento, y por lo tanto, la muerte que se cierne sobre ella-Rió el inhumano al ver en los celestes ojos de el caballero el desconcierto que este tenía por el hecho que el perverso había usado su misma técnica.

¿De dónde la había aprendido?, ¿Cómo?, ahora reafirmaba el que debía tener mucho cuidado con aquel sujeto, aquella había sido la primer sorpresa que había recibido, y estaba seguro que podrían llegar más.

No podía seguir luchando con Kaira cerca…no si podía salir lastimada. De modo que aunque pareciera un gesto cobarde, hizo que la nieve a su alrededor se abriera, de manera que cayeran, y así intentaría formar una especie de tubo que los engulliría y así huirían, no obstante, desde el suelo en la misma zona emergen grandes espinas de aspecto rocoso, en la noche no se podía apreciar su color, pero parecían negras. Las estacas golpean a los hermanos, o más bien a Daeru que protege a la infante, además un poco de la nieve ayuda a reducir el daño del impacto.

-Creo que con esto confirmo lo que creía, eres un miedoso, unas pocas palabras ya te dan miedo…pero eso no me interesa, debo llevarte ante el jefe, y lo haré a la fuerza, pongas o no resistencia. De nada sirve intentar escapar, porque de todas maneras se los impediré-Dijo el malvado usando la misma técnica. El caballero dando un largo salto hacia atrás evita el ataque y contraataca con el infierno de hielo, haciendo que las estacas se rompieran y fueran lanzadas hacia el pelirrojo. Ágilmente este las esquiva, aunque ahora tenía la gran avalancha encima. Cuando Daeru estaba casi seguro de que podría golpearlo con el gélido monstruo, algo lo sorprende, y es que el malvado lanza una ola de fuego de igual magnitud a la de la técnica helada. Ambas chocan, pero las llamas se imponen ante su rival, y se dirige a los hermanos.

-¡Toque de cristal!-Exclama el caballero, de esta manera del cielo se precipita una bola de nieve de gran tamaño y peso, que al chocar con el suelo levanta una formación de púas que marcan el sitio de la explosión. Al ser grande, esta sirve de escudo ante la candente técnica.

-Si no hago nada, nos va a matar…pero no podemos huir, ya que lo volverá a impedir. Si dejo a Kaira para que huya y yo continúo enfrentándome, podría haber secuaces que le harían daño, o el mismo malvado podría atacarla. Si continúo con ella aquí, es posible que salga lastimada o aún peor. Y si me entrego pero con la condición de que deje a Kaira escapar, y viendo como es, de seguro que mentirá y después la matará- Pensó el de largos cabellos negros, y es que la razón no era de menos, en ese instante sus vidas estaban en juego, aunque no pensaba en la suya, sino en la de su hermana, ya que el ojiverde lo quería a él con vida. De cualquier manera el proceder sería riesgoso. No tenía otra que medirse con el perverso personaje, y aún teniendo presente que podría no estar a su altura, en su mente rondaba lo que su maestro le había dicho sobre una técnica que podría resultar letal, el que este estuviese nervioso ante la inminente llegada del malvado, también el suceso del anciano y su amigo, dos santos de plata enfrentándose en la juventud ante el maquiavélico, y que pudieron salvar sus vidas y vencer por muy poco margen.

A pesar de todo estaba obligado a vencerlo si quería que Kaira se salvara, o de otra manera tendría que recurrir a esperar que los azares de la vida le ayudaran y que la niña huyendo pudiese salir de todo aquello.

Se quedó en silencio, pero no sin hacer nada: la nieve alrededor del maquiavélico se levantó con fuerza -intentaría aplastarlo con esta- el níveo elemento lo envuelve, y se precipita. Cuando el ataque culmina, el suelo estaba plano, como si no hubiese nada. Pero encuentra una nueva sorpresa, algo lo golpea en el hombro izquierdo, y después en la espalda, y seguía cayendo…para evitar esto, aún sin saber de qué se trataba, hizo que la nieve a su espalda se levantara, formando una especie de escudo. Cuando por fin se dio vuelta para ver de qué se trataba, divisó bolas de fuego que caían del oscuro cielo, y al impactar con su protección estallaban. Pero por ser llamas, agujereaban la coraza con facilidad. A varios metros halló la sombra del maquiavélico que se recortaba en la penumbra. ¿Cómo había escapado?, ¿qué significaba todo eso?, ¿Qué era lo que se aproximaba a él?, siente una especie de rugido que se le hacía muy familiar, pero cuando voltea a investigar de que se trataba, encuentra una avalancha casi encima suyo y de Kaira.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue levantar su cosmos para intentar que no les hiciera mucho daño, y esperar.

El monstruo arrasó con ambos, lanzándolos frente al siniestro personaje, el cual puso su pie encima de la espalda del muchacho que yacía boca abajo, y con la niña a su lado que se encontraba de la misma manera.

-Si buscas un poco de sinceridad…eres mucho más débil que tu "querido" maestro en su juventud, quizá también de anciano, y eso que era un debilucho. Ahora sí, dame esa información y te ahorrarás el que te mate de manera más tortuosa. Ya ves que bueno soy, dime donde está la armadura y te dejaré escoger como morir- Sonrió de manera maligna el tipo.

-Olvídalo-Respondió brevemente el caballero tomando la pierna que no estaba sobre si del malvado, y así corriéndola a un lado logró hacer que este cayera, así liberándolo. No perdió el tiempo, y de un salto con Kaira retrocedió.

-Eso fue muy osado de tu parte, por eso ahora seré yo quien escoja como morirás, aunque no sea ahora…-Dijo el sujeto tras levantarse de un salto, paso siguiente, a través de la oscuridad, Daeru divisó como el malvado tenía en su mano una bola incandescente de luz blanca, que fue arrojada instantes después hacia él.

El muchacho de cabellos negros, tomando a la niña, esquivó con un brinco el ataque que impactó sobre la nieve a las cercanías.

-Yo te ayudo-Expresó Kaira, que hacía rato solo observaba, suponía que la única manera de escapar era vencer a aquel tipo. Por su parte, Daeru no quería tal ayuda, porque esto incrementaba las posibilidades de que el sujeto la matara, aunque estaba consciente que de todos modos este no se apiadaría.

-Si hubiese alguna manera de que huyeras, me negaría, de hecho, no quiero que te expongas- Susurró el muchacho.

-¡Pero no quiero estar sin hacer nada!-Replicó la niña. El caballero solo respondió con un suspiro, y volteó hacia donde se encontraba el pelirrojo. Aunque este no dio tiempo de nada más, ya que casi instantáneamente, las oscuras rocas surgieron del suelo, la reacción de los hermanos fue fugaz, ambos las evitaron dando unos saltos.

Kaira fue hacia el malvado, Daeru sabía que debía darle apoyo, de manera que lanzó unos toques de cristal al maquiavélico, y este respondió de la misma manera, bloqueando su ataque que aún persistía. Fue entonces que la niña extendió su mano, y de la palma se formó una helada bola de nieve que lanzó al suelo, unos metros más adelante, esta al impactar estalló en cientos de cristales aguzados que fueron contra el maleante. Este iba a evitar la técnica fácilmente con el que era su equivalente, el ataque que usaba Daeru en ese momento, no obstante, no podía contraatacar, porque el de cabellos negros además de intentar asestarle un golpe con la explosiva nieve, también bloqueaba los copos que lanzara.

Los punzantes cristales entonces golpearon al maligno, que a pesar de esto dio un salto hacia atrás para esquivar los ataques del muchacho que también se le venían encima.

Con velocidad lanzó la gran ola de llamas hacia la niña que tenía a muy pocos metros, pero la acción fue contrarrestada con un infierno de hielo por parte del de ojos celeste cielo, aunque la bestia de fuego venció a su homónima gélida, el tiempo alcanzó para que la infante se alejara.

La técnica terminó golpeando nuevamente a otra horda de nieve que se abalanzó, así disipándose ambas fuerzas.

Ese cosmos, aquella infante a pesar de su corta edad parecía que estaba siendo entrenada, y tenía algo de potencial, al perverso le dio la impresión que la intención del anciano Gamel era que sus protegidos, ambos se pusieran al servicio de Athena.

-En verdad que estuvo agradable el tratamiento de acupuntura, y lo mejor es que fue indoloro. Enana, ¿a quién se le podría ocurrir que eso me haría daño?, eres solo una pequeña niña llorona, mejor vete a jugar a las muñecas…aunque…la sangre muy joven es más sabrosa-Rió y observó a través de la oscuridad de la larga noche a la niña. Y después de las burlas, entre las penumbras se pudo ver en la mano del siniestro personaje una esfera de aspecto cristalino y pulido que en su interior tenía como centro una especie de luz violeta que lanzaba pequeños rayos de energía hacia las paredes de la formación, y hacía que el resplandor de esta resaltara en el entorno. Esta fue la única referencia del lugar en el que se encontraba el maquiavélico en ese momento, y es que este velozmente se acercó al sitio en el que se encontraba la infante para, paso siguiente, arrojar el objeto.

Pero este no dio en su objetivo, sino que en Daeru, que se interpuso en su camino. El fino cristal se rompió, y el centro impactó en el pecho del muchacho, haciendo que aquellos finos rayos violáceos corrieran por todo su cuerpo. Por su parte, el recipiente sintió una pesadez extrema, era como si la fuerza que tenía no le alcanzara para moverse, aquella desagradable sensación fue en aumento. Pudo ver un resplandor azul blanquecino que salía de su interior, directamente de su corazón, y como humo se disipaba en el cielo. No sentía su propio cuerpo, no podía moverse, y las cosas que podía distinguir en el lugar, como las luces nocturnas del cielo, se veían a cada instante más borrosas, ¿qué era aquello?, ¿estaba falleciendo?, fueron preguntas que pasaron por su mente, antes que los morados rayos desaparecieran, y cayera inerte al suelo.

-Ja, creo que no lo resistió-Rió el malvado al ver al muchacho en el suelo, aparentemente muerto, de ojos cerrados y expresión seria en su rostro. Sus cabellos se mecían con el viento, mientras que la fina nieve que se levantaba producto de este, se acumulaba en pocas cantidades sobre él.

De todas maneras al perverso le pareció que tal ataque había sido un error, había asesinado a quien no debía, o al menos era su impresión. De todas maneras, tranquilamente y como si nada hubiese sucedido, se sentó en donde se encontraba, a esperar algo –si es que sucedía-

Por su parte, Kaira se dejó caer de donde estaba, no podía ser que ahora se había quedado sola, su hermano estaba totalmente inmóvil en el suelo, sin mostrar rastros de vida.

-¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Ya amaneció?, ¿Dónde está Kaira?, ¿Y aquel sujeto?...¡Kaira!-Exclamó Daeru levantándose rápidamente, estaba en un lugar que le parecía desconocido, "flecos de color verde" en el suelo se extendían por doquier, a muchos metros era lo único que divisaba. Lo único que le parecía medianamente familiar era el cielo diurno, se encontraba igual a como lo solía percibir desde donde vivía, pero en este caso se veía que el sol estaba sobre su cabeza, y no más cerca del horizonte como era normal para él.

¿Cómo encontraría a la infante en aquel sitio?, ¿Qué había pasado?, lo último que recordaba era aquel ataque recibido. Estaba totalmente desorientado.

Sin darse cuenta alguien que venía caminando por el lugar se acerca.

-¿Te has perdido?, ¿Necesitas algo?-Preguntó este atentamente.

-¿Dónde estamos?, juro que estaba en otro sitio, y sentí como si muriera. Lo sé, suena raro, pero es la verdad-Explicó apresuradamente el muchacho, mientras observaba a su interlocutor. Era un sujeto de estatura un poco más baja que la suya, vestía una capucha que lo tapaba enteramente, esta era de color marrón claro, de aspecto muy sucio. El rostro de aquel hombre permanecía oculto por sombras, lo único que le pareció ver fue su boca que se distinguía entre la penumbra. Dos largos mechones de pelo blanco azulado salían de la negrura, y se mecían con la brisa.

-Estamos en el medio de una pradera…¿a que es un lugar muy tranquilo? No veo que hayas muerto, solo me parece que no estás en tu cuerpo- Sonrió el tipo.

-¿Pradera?, si, es tranquilo, pero estoy buscando a mi hermana, ¿no la ha visto?-Preguntó Daeru sintiéndose más desorientado aún por las palabras de el amable sujeto, ¿en verdad no estaba muerto?, ¿estaba fuera de sí?

-Si-Respondió brevemente el encapuchado.

-¿Hacia dónde?, quisiera hallarla, es que está en peligro-Volvió a indagar el muchacho.

La respuesta del extraño sujeto comenzó con su mano derecha, que puso en su corazón.

-Dentro de tu corazón, síguelo, y te dirá el camino de regreso-dijo amablemente.

¿Cómo?, no comprendía del todo aquellas palabras, ¿cómo su corazón le diría a donde ir?

-No dejes que la desesperación de apodere de ti, si deseas encontrar el camino, estoy seguro que lo hallarás- Expresó el tipo ante el pensativo forastero –Qué tengas buen día-Sonrió, y se alejó.

-Muchas gracias-Respondió Daeru, y se quedó meditando aquellas palabras.

No estaba muerto, pero no estaba en su cuerpo, ¿entonces en qué lugar se encontraba?, si no estaba en su cuerpo entonces no tenía corazón, ¿o quizá no se refería al órgano físico?, debía permanecer con mesura ante la situación. ¿Pero cómo estar tranquilo sabiendo que alguien quiere asesinar a alguien a quien aprecias?...corazón-apreciar, allí estaba la respuesta. No iba a dejar que el pelirrojo se saliera con la suya, no podía, ya había acabado con su maestro, no podía quedarse allí y dejar a la niña a su suerte…no podía dejar que mataran a alguien más que quería, no si aún podía evitarlo…

¿Otra vez?, esa sensación de que todo se volvía borroso…otra vez cayó…

-¡Daeru! -Exclamó la niña al ver que el muchacho se incorporaba, de manera algo costosa, pero estaba con vida.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?, regresé, Kaira…no puedo dejar que te haga daño este sujeto que mató al maestro, no puedo permitirlo-Pensó el muchacho, viendo hacia el siniestro personaje. Aunque sentía algo extraño, estaba más débil, era evidente, le había costado levantarse…pero no se daría por vencido.

-Así que regresaste…que suerte, ahora si puedo hacer que me digas en donde está la armadura, y después si puedo matarte. En verdad eso si fue bastante sorprendente…lograste sobrevivir después de ese ataque, no muchas personas han podido jactarse de ello…-Comentó el malvado mientras volvía a levantarse. El tiempo transcurrido desde el ataque había sido muy corto, de hecho no había alcanzado para que la niña se levantara e intentara hacerle frente al pelirrojo.

-¿Sobrevivir?-Dijo descolocado Daeru, ¿eso significaba que aquel ataque era el que su maestro le había descrito?, entonces si eso era cierto…su vida se acortaría, pero no llegaba a comprender en términos de tiempo cuanto sería.

-En fin…ahora si podemos acabar con esto…-Sonrió malévolamente el sujeto despiadado, e hizo que del suelo bajo los hermanos surgieran las aguzadas rocas oscuras. Estas fueron evitadas al igual que las anteriores a lo largo de la batalla, pero en este caso el ojiazul tuvo dificultades, ya que si bien esquivó las espinas, cayó mal, haciendo que rodara por la nieve.

Las hostilidades no cesaron, y el perverso mandó una gran ola flamígera hacia los combatientes.

Kaira lanzó una gran bola de nieve frente al fuego, pero los afilados cristales poco hicieron. Daeru se volvió a levantar e hizo que un gran "chorro" del níveo elemento surgiera del suelo, esta vez la horda de llamas cedió ante la insistencia de su oponente. Pero aquello fue casi como una puñalada para el muchacho que cayó de bruces al suelo…su cosmos se había debilitado. De todos maneras, en aquel momento aquello poco le importó, y se volvió a incorporar con un poco más de dificultad. La razón era otro ataque del malvado, esta vez toques de cristal. Así comenzó a contraatacar de la misma manera, mientras se acercaba lo más rápido posible a la niña, que de todas maneras intentaba evitar las bolas de nieve que cayeran.

Al fin pudo llegar, pero algunos ataques lograron golpearlo, y volvió a sentir que se debilitaba.

El pelirrojo continuó insistiendo, el muchacho solo pudo continuar en donde estaba, pero para evitar que le hiciera daño a Kaira, siguió el contraataque.

La niña aprovechó el momento, y volvió a usar la única técnica que conocía, golpeando al ojiverde con los aguzados cristales. A pesar del impacto, este continuó de pie, y con un salto se perdió a la vista de los hermanos, la noche en ese momento no ayudaba.

De repente, el temor llegó, y es que un rayo negro salió de la nada y golpeó a Kaira lanzándola lejos, su destino estaba sellado…

Daeru no había podido hacer nada, en ese momento se encontraba cada vez más débil.

-¡Kaira!-Exclamó, no podía ser… la esperanza que por un momento había regresado, se había esfumado en un solo momento. Pero no pudo seguir lamentándose por mucho, ya que oscuras rocas aguzadas surgieron, levantándolo por los aires y dejándolo caer pesadamente en el suelo.

-Ahora ya está, no tienes razón para seguir aquí, es hora que me digas en donde está la armadura de oro-Dijo fríamente el diabólico personaje. Por un momento no recibió respuesta, el muchacho continuaba lamentándose, el pelirrojo le había sacado toda razón de alegría, no había matado a una, sino a las dos personas que más apreciaba. Poco a poco su cosmos azul blanquecino comenzó a envolverlo con más fuerza.

-¡¿Cuál es tu nombre, y por qué demonios has hecho eso?!-Preguntó con evidente furia el ojiazul levantándose.

-Yo que tu cerraría la boca, no estás en posición de replicar nada. Pero si te interesa saberlo, mi nombre es Morten-Dijo de manera burlona el malvado.

-En ese caso, la respuesta ya la sabes, no diré nada sobre el lugar de la armadura, y poco me importa si puedo o no replicar, eso no interesa si es ante ti, no mereces respeto alguno…-Respondió Daeru mientras su cosmos prácticamente actuaba como llamas.

-Si querías hacerme daño, si querías hacerme enfurecer…¡Lo has logrado!-Rugió el muchacho mientras la nieve alrededor del lugar comenzaba a temblar. Del suelo se levantó un auténtico infierno de hielo, el rugir de la nieve se hizo casi que ensordecedor, la gran avalancha pasó sobre su invocador, y se dirigió a su víctima. Morten atacó con una ola de fuego, pero esta ante la magnitud de su rival cedió, de manera que el malvado fue arrasado.

El enfurecido muchacho sabía cuál sería la consecuencia de aquel ataque, y de hecho, ya lo estaba sintiendo, su cosmos descendía más que en los casos anteriores, y es que al parecer el malestar aumentaba proporcionalmente a cuanto cosmos usara, y en ese momento estaba empleando la mayor cantidad posible.

Poco a poco, y por tercera vez en lo que iba de la batalla, todo comienza a verse borroso, intentó seguir consciente, pero acabó por desmayarse.

Un punzante y repentino dolor en la espalda hace regresar en si al caballero. Este descubre que se encontraba atado de manos y también de codos, en una especie de cueva, pero de paredes de roca y no hielo como conocía. Además, estas estaban formadas por bloques idénticos del material. Eran de color gris oscuro. Algo que le decía que aquello había sido creado con manos humanas fue que la sala era cuadrada.

Una luz amarillenta iluminaba el lugar, y provenía del fuego que surgía de una barra de color marrón que estaba en la pared que estaba tras de sí.

Vio algo rojo en el suelo…era sangre, ¡su propia sangre!, volteó a ver y pudo comprobar que era consecuencia de lo que sintió en su espalda, un latigazo, pero lo que no pudo creerse es quien sostenía el objeto…¡Morten!, había sobrevivido. Este le mostró una sonrisa de burla. Además había varios guardias.

Daeru no respondió, solo volvió a observar el sitio en el que se encontraba…frente suyo había algo formado por un gran bloque de piedra vertical en la parte de atrás, otro de menos tamaño horizontal abajo, y dos aún más chicos a ambos lados de la anterior y verticales. Sobre esto que era un trono –cosa que desconocía- se encontraba otro sujeto, ver la máscara que llevaba en su rostro le generó una sensación de nerviosismo:

Esta poseía dos ojos redondos de irises rojos, entre medio de estos surgía una prominente nariz roja. A los lados de las narinas surgían unas líneas amarillas que rodeaban las partes antes mencionadas, llegando a la frente, lugar desde el que salía una especie de hojilla roja de tres puntas hacia arriba. El resto que cubría el rostro era predominantemente rojo, cambiando a negro a los lados de la hojilla y un poco más arriba terminando en color verde. A los lados de la máscara había unas formaciones torneadas que al llegar a la altura del mentón se doblaban hacia arriba y de ellas surgían una especie de pequeñas alas. Pero sin duda, algo que le daba ese tono inquietante estaba en su boca, que mostraba una sonrisa sin labios. Sus colmillos eran largos, pasaban la altura del mentón. Pero además tenía otros dientes aguzados a los lados de la boca que saliendo desde la mandíbula inferior, llegaban a la altura de los saltones ojos.

Los cabellos del sujeto eran de un verde negruzco y surgían desde atrás de la máscara.

Vestía una larga capa de color gris oscuro que ocultaba manos y pies.

-Muy bien ahora que has despertado, es hora de que digas de una vez por todas donde se encuentra la armadura dorada que tu patético maestro escondió-Exigió Morten.

-No voy a decir nada al respecto, ¿en dónde estoy, y quienes son ustedes?-Preguntó Daeru, aunque un latigazo le provocó dolor.

-No te estoy dando una opción, es que debes decirnos en donde está-Replicó el malvado. En ese momento, el enmascarado se levantó del trono.

-Esta es nuestra guarida, en la Antártida, oculta bajo una colina de nieve. Yo soy Arsen, el líder de nuestro grupo, quien reina en el infierno de estas tierras y en otro más allá del mar, seguidores de Lucifer, necesitamos esa información, que nos ayudará a vencer a quienes se interpongan con nosotros, incluida la diosa por la que luchas-Explicó.

-¿Y pretenden que les diga en donde está la armadura?, ya les dije que no diré una palabra al respecto del lugar en donde está-Dijo el muchacho aún envuelto en el dolor de todo lo acaecido.

-Si no lo dices, tu espalda pasará a no tener piel como superficie, sino que carne viva-Respondió Morten dando otro azote al débil prisionero.

-No me importa, pueden descuerarme si así lo desean, ya da igual lo que me pueda pasar-Manifestó el triste caballero.

-Si así lo deseas…-Dijo el pelirrojo abriéndole otra herida con el látigo al cautivo.

-Morten, no podemos matarlo si es que deseamos saber la ubicación de la armadura-Se dirigió Arsen al ojiverde. –De todas maneras me parece que delatarás el lugar de lo que buscamos, porque ahora me dirás todo lo que quiera saber-informó a Daeru moviéndose rápidamente y extendiendo el dedo índice de su mano derecha, pasando al lado del prisionero. –Ahora de una vez por todas, dinos todo lo que sepas de la armadura, y el lugar exacto en donde se encuentra-Indagó. Por su parte el caballero se encontraba de cabeza baja, la sombra ocultaba sus ojos. Permaneció cayado por un momento, hasta que por fin respondió:

-La armadura de ofiuco es de oro, aunque no sé que es el oro porque nunca lo he visto en mi vida. Es un objeto problemático, y lo más importante del asunto es que deberían a aprender a respetar la privacidad-Sonrió con gesto de burla. Todos estaban sorprendidos, se suponía que ante la técnica de su jefe, el cautivo debía responder sin poner objeción.

-No te burles de nosotros-Ordenó el pelirrojo golpeando otra vez al ojiazul.

-Tu maestro te preparó bien para esto, ¿no es así?...en ese caso…Morten, te encargo que le muestres el lugar en el que permanecerá probablemente hasta su fin, y te dejo encargado de que lo tortures hasta que revele la información…-Tranquilamente expresó el de intimidante máscara, y así regresó lentamente hasta su trono, lugar en el que después se sentó.

-Sí señor, haré todo lo que pueda para que esta escoria hable-Respondió el siniestro.

-Sé muy bien cuanto disfrutas de esa tarea, pero por favor, esta vez no buscamos matarlo, al menos por ahora. Mientras que viva, la tortura puede ser de la manera que gustes-Explicó Arsen.

-Entendido-Respondió brevemente el pelirrojo, entonces le dirigió una sonrisa de burla al caballero, tomándolo del largo y negro cabello. –Ahora vamos-Agregó, entonces comenzó a arrastrar al muchacho hasta donde lo torturaría incansablemente.

Atravesaron un largo corredor y varias salas incluidas en este. Daeru por su parte soportaba aquel dolor, mientras era arrastrado, también dejaba un rastro con la sangre de sus heridas que corriera en aquel momento.

-Muy bien, ya llegamos-Informó Morten con una sonrisa, lanzando al infortunado con una patada hasta un rincón, y después poniendo la antorcha con la que iluminaba el lugar, en un lugar especial para ello en la pared.

La sala era pequeña, como las que ya habían atravesado, el ancho del corredor era mayor que el de la mitad de la sala, lo que significaba que prácticamente era una extensión de este. Las paredes eran del mismo material que el de la sala en la que había despertado, idénticas, lo único que era diferente era que estas estaban manchadas de sangre por doquier.

-Ahora, como ya sabes, debes de decirme en donde está la armadura-Dijo el malvado dando un latigazo al indefenso caballero.

-Ya te dije, no voy a decir una palabra al respecto. Creo que además, afortunadamente no podrán hacerle daño a la diosa Athena, ya que ella no ha nacido aún, desconozco el año exacto en el que estaremos, pero de todas maneras se eso, y aunque en un principio me decepcioné por no haber nacido en una época en la que estuviera en la tierra, ahora me alegro de ello, ya que no podrán hacerle daño -Contestó el azotado con ese consuelo, a pesar de su dolor. Un nuevo latigazo abrió otra herida en su espalda.

-¡Troglodita!, para informarte sobre algo más, estamos en el año mil seiscientos cincuenta y siete, por lo que tenemos mucho tiempo para preparar nuestra ofensiva-Dijo el cruel sujeto mientras con su dedo índice derecho tomaba un poco de la sangre que emanaba de la herida del prisionero, y con esta en la pared escribió el año del que hablaba.

-De todos modos estamos pensando matar a Athena, aunque falte mucho tiempo, hay que prepararse para ello. ¿Qué dices?, ¿De qué manera crees que deberíamos acabar con su vida? Quizá algo simple como asfixiarla, o por más espectáculo degollarla…pero de todas maneras me parece algo simple, así que sería más divertido clavarla al suelo con largas varas de madera que la atraviesen en medio, su corazón, sus brazos, piernas y demás. O ahora que se me ocurre sería mejor desmembrarla-Comentó mientras reía malévolamente.

-Si solo las distancias del tiempo no me lo impidieran, intentaría que no consiguieran su objetivo a toda costa, y de hecho, haré un aporte para que eso no suceda-Respondió Daeru mientras la congoja y la furia se apoderaban de él. Podría estar herido, pero no iba a tolerar que alguien se burlara de esa manera, aún pudiendo sobrevivir a aquello, jamás llegaría a la época en que planeaban el asesinato, pero de todas maneras no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. El aire a su alrededor comenzaba a descender de temperatura y su cosmos volvía a hacerse visible, aunque no llegó a la magnitud que hizo que se desvaneciera.

-Has eso y de seguro volverás a desmayarte-Rió Morten mientras continuaba tranquilo en el sitio en donde se encontraba. El muchacho estaba consciente de ello, pero no le interesaba, le daba igual morir o vivir, en aquel momento estaba extremadamente triste, prefería intentar vencer al perverso personaje, de manera que continuó. En el suelo comenzó a formarse nieve que después lanzó en una avalancha.

El malvado permaneció inmutable, hizo que una especie de tubo de fuego lo envolviera, y esperó el ataque que a pesar del fuego lo golpeó, aunque claramente su fuerza había sido reducida.

Por su parte, nuevamente el caballero comenzó a perder el conocimiento, hasta que producto de esto, se desplomó.

-¿Qué te creías, que con eso me vencerías?- Se burló el malvado mientras quitaba un poco de nieve que permanecía en sus hombros.

Desmayado, el prisionero no respondería, y además en su precario estado, no escaparía sin que lo vieran y atraparan antes. De modo que el pelirrojo decidió volver hacia donde estaba Arsen, para discutir que camino de tortura podría ser más útil con el muchacho.

Otra vez, el desvanecido regresa en sí, aunque ahora se encontraba en una situación más difícil por su poco cosmos, sus dos intentos de ataque al malvado Morten habían sido fallidos.

La única luz de una antorcha iluminaba el sitio en que un herido Daeru se encontraba. Podía sentir la humedad en su espalda que era su propia sangre que había impregnado el viejo buzo que vestía y se había enfriado.

Tras los sucesos acontecidos, se sentía deprimido, y solo. Aquellas personas que tanto apreciaba que eran Gamel, su maestro y Kaira, su hermana en sentimiento, ya no se encontraban allí. Pero no importaba cuan mal estuviera, cuanto quisiesen golpearlo, no les diría si quiera una palabra sobre lo que buscaban. Igualmente le preocupaba que de alguna manera consiguieran que el delatara la ubicación de la dorada armadura. Hasta ahora había respondido bien y comprendía más sobre por qué tantos años había sido entrenado. Una técnica del tipo de la que el jefe de aquellos maleantes había usado, podría haberle obligado a brindar la valiosa información sin inconveniente alguno.

Observaba el frío suelo de roca sobre el que se encontraba, impregnado de la sangre de las numerosas personas que habían sido torturadas anteriormente, y de la suya propia que yacía como recordatorio de su promesa. Pensaba en que hacer, si podía llegar a dormirse, temía que de alguna manera dijera algo, jamás había hablado en sueños, pero siempre podía haber una primera vez.

Eso era...en su silencio estaba la respuesta, ¿pero a qué costo?

-No debo dudar, pero también tengo que evaluar las consecuencias a futuro-Se dijo el caballero, la manera de hacerse imbatible en ese reto era perder uno de sus sentidos, bueno, quizá dos, no obstante, pensar en lo que debía hacer, y lo que sería su vida –de poder continuarla-, lo ponía nervioso.

-Si no puedo hablar, no diré en donde se encuentra la armadura, pero tampoco lo podré informar en el santuario, en el caso de poder escapar. La otra opción que tendrán es la de hacerme escribir. Pero en el momento en que lo hagan, podré intentar huir. Si quieren a toda costa que les proporcione la información, harán lo posible por no matarme...

En ese caso, la decisión está tomada-Concluyó Daeru, y dio un suspiro, tras su análisis de la situación. Con eso estaría un paso más cerca de lo que en ese momento se consideraba, una tumba: silenciosa y triste, recuerdo de una vida que se fue.

Como si hubiese escuchado los pensamientos del prisionero, al rato, la antorcha se apagó. Dejando aquella escena como un espejo del interior del desgraciado.

Entonces miró melancólicamente hacia atrás, a una pequeña abertura que hacía de ventana a lo alto de la pared de roca, donde a través de esta se divisaba el nocturno cielo y las luces de colores verdes, violáceos y azules que danzaban en este con la alegría que al caballero le faltaba.

Tras esto quedó viendo entre la oscuridad hacia el techo… ya era hora.

Cerró los ojos, y dentro de su boca estiró tanto como pudo su lengua hacia un lado, que como un condenado a decapitación quedó bajo las muelas, que como una guillotina servirían para el bizarro propósito. No tenía intensiones de detenerse, sin importar el dolor, comenzó aquel sacrificio sin regreso atrás. Mientras con fuerza mordía al músculo, podía sentir dolor, así como el ferroso sabor de la tibia sangre que emanaba y que en hilos se escurría a ambos lados de su boca, para caer finalmente en el suelo, lugar al que momentos más tarde también fue a parar la amputada lengua.

Ya estaba…no había retorno… pero ahora el fluido escarlata no dejaba de emanar. No moriría por ello, ya tenía pensada una solución temporal, intentó levantar su ya debilitado cosmos y así comenzó a congelar la parte problemática. Después de aquello, súbitamente volvió a sentir como su cosmos se volvía más débil que antes.

-Tengo el extraño presentimiento que si dejo eso allí, todo esto podría ser en vano-Pensó mientras al tanteo intentaba tomar el trozo de sí que yacía inerte en el suelo con la boca, ya que las cuerdas que tenía atadas no le permitían usar los brazos. En cuanto lo logró, y aunque tampoco quería hacerlo, se la tragó.

Con un dolor casi que insoportable, vuelve a mirar hacía la pequeña abertura de la pared que mostraba el cielo. Creía y esperaba que aquello que había hecho fuese lo correcto...

-Gamel, Kaira, de haber sido posible, hubiese preferido ser yo quien sufriera su destino, y que ustedes sobrevivieran, en el caso de que no hubiese ocurrido esta situación, por eso espero que se encuentren en donde se encuentren, estén mejor. Por mi parte, también he muerto, aunque esté vivo, el Daeru que conocieron se fue con ustedes, como a la nieve que se la lleva el viento...

De todos modos, gracias por todo lo vivido, por más vacío que mi corazón se encuentre, esos recuerdos los atesoraré en lo más profundo de mi alma.

Continuaré hasta el final, en memoria suya…

Una última lágrima por ustedes, por quien fui, y no seré, es lo último que esta tumba puede hacer -Reflexionó sobre su plano meramente espiritual, entre la oscuridad y con la cabeza gacha, que con sus negros cabellos ocultaban sus ojos. Ojos, que al suelo dejaron caer el líquido y puro cristal, y que se mezcló con su sangre…

Entre tanto, Morten regresaba hacia el lugar por los fríos pasillos. Por si acaso debía ir hacia donde se encontraba Daeru, ya que el que se haya apagado la antorcha que allí había podría significar que el prisionero había escapado.

En la sala anterior a la que el desgraciado se encontraba sacó una antorcha de una caja de madera que estaba llena de estas. Y con el fuego de la que estaba en la pared, la encendió. Rápidamente yendo después de esto al lugar de los hechos.

No fue difícil percatarse de la sangre que desde los extremos de la boca corría en hilos que convergían en el mentón, lugar desde el cual el rojo fluido caía en gotas hacia el suelo. El maleante ya supuso de lo que se trataba. De modo que se acercó y miró hacia Daeru seriamente, la mirada que este le devolvía reflejaba melancolía y furia contenida. El malvado apoyó la antorcha sobre el sitio en el que estaba su predecesora.

-¡Desgraciado!, si no fuera porque sabes dónde está la armadura ya habría acabado con tu inútil existencia hace mucho-Gritó el maleante mientras tomaba al herido del cuello y con un violento golpe lo apoyaba contra la pared.

-Dime que no lo hiciste-Gruñó. A lo que el caballero respondió con una sonrisa, que terminaba de confirmar lo que ocurrió.

-¡En ese caso te va a pesar, vas a desear no haberlo hecho!-Rugió Morten y con un puñetazo en la mejilla lanzó contra la pared opuesta al ahora mudo. Después tomó el látigo que había dejado en un rincón y comenzó a azotarlo brutalmente.

Cada uno de los golpes abría dolorosas heridas, más al prisionero no le importaban los castigos que recibiera, ya nada de lo que hicieran sería peor tortura que haber visto a Keira morir a manos de quien ahora pretendía extraer una información que no le daría, sus lágrimas ya habían secado y no volverían a escurrirse.

Los latigazos no cesaban, y eran intercalados con puntapiés y golpes de puño, podía sentir el calor de la sangre que emanaba, humedecía y teñía de rojo sus viejos ropajes, y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Le hubiese gustado que todo aquello fuese solo una pesadilla, más no era la realidad.

En algunos momentos esperaba a que el maquiavélico le diese un golpe fatal, para así acabar con todo aquel calvario, pero pensaba en que no podía ser tan cobarde y rendirse de esa manera. Debía de haber alguna manera de escapar. Aunque si intentaba contraatacar, no era seguro que el malvado lo dejaría así como así. Y podría morir fácilmente a manos de él.

De modo que a pesar de que no era una opción agradable, decidió recibir la golpiza sin oponer resistencia.

Morten continuó castigando al prisionero por lo que había hecho, además que de esa manera descargaba su furia y hacía daño a alguien que quería haber matado antes, pero por el tema de la armadura no podía hacer. Igualmente disfrutaba lastimándolo, y ya lo había logrado tanto físicamente como espiritualmente.

Daeru por su parte resistía como podía. Aquel extraño ataque que había usado el malvado -que parecía estar relacionado con su disminución abrupta de cosmos- además de la pérdida de sangre, el frío, y el dolor lo estaban llevando al límite de sus fuerzas. ¿Acaso su maestro ya sabía que debería pasar por algo así?, de ser así no lo culpaba, la razón de todo aquello justificaba tal sufrimiento. En carne propia estaba sintiendo lo mismo que le pasaría a miles de personas si por cobardía revelaba la ubicación de la armadura dorada de ofiuco. Podrían literalmente destrozarlo, mutilarlo, desangrarlo, amenazarlo de muerte, pero si con ello se evitaba que quien portara el ropaje matara sádicamente a inocentes, estaba dispuesto a enfrentar los riesgos.

En cierto momento, después de aquella breve golpiza, que al desgraciado le pareció más tiempo, el maquiavélico personaje se detiene.

-Bueno, lamento no poder continuar con esto, porque de hecho es muy divertido, pero el jefe ha ordenado que no te matemos. Ya vamos a encontrar alguna otra manera de que nos digas lo que queremos saber-Dijo Morten dando un puntapié en el estómago, que dejó a Daeru en el rincón que estaba antes de que llegara el malvado. Tras esto el maquiavélico sujeto se fue de allí. Tenía que informarle a Arsen sobre lo que había ocurrido, y de allí definir la estrategia que seguirían ahora que el prisionero no podría decir una palabra.

Entre tanto, el caballero solo podía observar el suelo donde algo de su propia sangre yacía, debía huir, ya sabía que tanto si se quedaba como si intentaba una fuga, moriría tarde o temprano, o al menos con la segunda opción tendría al menos una chance de sobrevivir. Pero primero debía soltarse de aquellas sogas que estaban atadas fuertemente en la muñeca y en los codos, y que le impedían el movimiento. Para ello debía depender de su escaso cosmos y de que este pudiese congelar y quebrar las cuerdas. Tenía que juntar fuerzas ya que a duras penas se pudo levantar.

Un cosmos celeste blanquecino comenzó a surgir a su alrededor, y comenzó a congelar tanto las ataduras, como el suelo a su alrededor. En cierto momento intentó golpear las sogas contra la pared, y estas volaron en cientos de pedazos de hielo. Pero su cosmos volvió a decaer y esta vez más debilitado de lo que se encontraba antes.

Tras haber conseguido liberarse, no podía quedarse en aquel lugar, si lo atrapaban, de seguro que esta vez lo sujetarían con más cosas, además que por el problema que estaba pasando, no se podía permitir seguir perdiendo cosmos de aquella manera.

Temblequeando consigue incorporarse, y se apoya contra la ensangrentada pared. Con mucho esfuerzo comienza a moverse, debía salir de allí. Por lo que tomó el camino contrario del corredor al que había ido Morten. En la sala contigua a donde había sido torturado estaba oscuro por lo que aprovechó para escabullirse. No obstante debía tener cuidado con no hacer ruido, y ver donde estaban los guardias.

Atravesó lo más rápido que pudo la sala, y tras llegar al otro extremo, se fijó para todos lados, y pudo ver al final del corredor una luz de antorcha y en el camino distinguió la figura de un guardia que se recortaba. Debía analizar qué hacer. Podría regresar y enfrentarse a la furia de Morten que sabía que volvería a intentar empeorar el infierno que estaba viviendo, o encontraba rápidamente una forma de intentar burlar al vigilante. En su estado no podía enfrentarse a él. O si no tenía otra, debía hacer un esfuerzo y medirse a él con su ya escaso nivel de cosmos, pero esto llamaría la atención de más centinelas y le quitarían la oportunidad de escapar.

Tenía que evaluar sus posibilidades, cuanto máximo, podría atacar una vez, cosa que sería demasiado arriesgada teniendo en cuenta su estado y comparándolo con el del guardia. La única escapatoria estaba quizá al final del corredor…pero en ese momento vio una pequeña abertura en la pared -como aquella en la que observó el cielo nocturno en donde antes se encontraba- que le dio una pequeña chispa de esperanza, si conseguía hacer un boquete más grande, era posible que escapara. Pero de todos modos, esta no se encontraba a una distancia segura, y aunque lo estuviera, el ruido al agrandar la abertura llamaría la atención.

-Tengo que pensar rápido… ¿qué prefiero? ¿Quedarme en donde estaba, o intentar huir?, ¿enfrentarme al guardia, o intentar abrir un boquete en la pared y escapar?-Pensó el muchacho, teniendo en cuenta que cualquiera de las decisiones podría implicar llegar al fin de su miserable vida–lo recuerdo…este lugar está dentro de una ladera, es lo que dijo el sujeto de máscara, por lo que puede ayudarme a escapar-hizo memoria -…entonces está decidido lo que haré, aunque deberé pensar si abro el agujero allí, o en donde me encontraba. A lo mejor la noche e incluso el poco cosmos que poseo me ayuden a escabullirme, aunque al ver mi estado, es difícil que soporte la temperatura del exterior….pero deberé de hacer el esfuerzo.

Si regreso, estaré quizá más al alcance de Morten, pero si me arriesgo aquí, estaré más cerca del guardia, aunque supongo que es mejor que la primera opción-concluyó.

De manera que costosa, pero cuidadosamente, comenzó a acercarse, amparándose en la oscuridad reinante.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?!- Gritó el soldado viendo hacia el lado donde estaba Daeru, tras el sonido de una caída que este intentó evitar producto de su débil situación. Se encontraba en problemas, sabía que una confrontación podría terminar en que lo volvieran a apresar. Tenía que pensar rápido. Lo único en ese momento que hizo fue guardar el más profundo silencio que pudo, y ponerse lo más cerca de la pared posible.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?! , ¡Qué responda!- insistió el guardia, sin recibir respuesta de ningún tipo. Ese momento fue crítico para la fuga que el caballero tenía pensada, debido a que aún desconfiando, el vigilante tomó la antorcha que estaba cerca de él, en la pared, y se dirigió con paso lento hacia donde estaba el prisionero. Si no se le ocurría algo, Daeru sería descubierto, y debería medirse ante el soldado.

Si esperaba, el desenlace sería obvio, si se acercaba también. Su única posibilidad estaba en juntar lo que le quedaba de sus mermantes fuerzas, y así abrir el boquete allí mismo.

De esa manera, con decisión comenzó a levantar su cosmos, lo que lo hizo totalmente visible, aún si el soldado no tuviese la luz de la antorcha.

Pero de todas maneras, destruir la pared que lo separaba de los helados campos, no era lo único que haría: De un momento a otro, liberó una honda fría desde su cosmos, que recorrió el pasillo, congelando al guardia, y el resto de este lo usó en invocar su técnica más poderosa, el infierno de hielo. Desde el suelo que lo rodeaba, se comenzó a formar nieve, que al agolparse formó una gran avalancha que chocó con violencia contra la construcción, y logró abrir un gran agujero.

La puerta de salida ya estaba abierta…

Tras la acción, el caballero cayó de bruces al suelo. No podía levantarse, estaba muy débil, pero de todos modos debía continuar. Así que casi que arrastrándose salió del lugar, y sin desearlo, al estar ya sobre la ladera, cayó, precipitándose velozmente hacia suelo llano. Más no podía quedarse allí, sino que debía seguir. Así que de manera demasiado costosa, casi que tortuosa, se logró incorporar entre temblequeos, y continuó su camino.

Ahora debía evitar que lo atraparan, y decidir cómo llegar hacia Grecia, aunque en el estado -que concordaba tanto física como espiritualmente- en el que se encontraba, le decía que era posible que no resistiera tanto.

- De tener más fuerzas me golpearía, no puede ser que no llegue hacia Grecia. Soy un fracaso, apenas hace poco me he convertido en caballero, y en la primera misión importante que es la de mantener esa información fuera del alcance de Morten y los demás, estoy muerto, o cerca.

Maestro, creo que te has equivocado, soy un deshonre para usted, para Athena, y la misma constelación del Pez Volador-Reflexionó Daeru, con su vista perdida en el cielo nocturno, mientras que a la vez avanzaba con dificultad.

-No obstante, me mantendré firme hasta el final, si ahora he de morir, no será rindiéndome hacia el enemigo, sino con la mirada en alto-Concluyó.

Sabía que a pesar de que no se percibiera sonido alguno del mar, o aunque no viera rastro de agua líquida que se reflejara -con las luces danzantes- en el horizonte, la costa no estaba tan lejos. A pesar de su resignación, no perdería nada más con ir e intentar llegar a Grecia. Le hubiese gustado que Gamel estuviera allí para indicarle el camino. Estaba desorientado totalmente, ¿las tierras a las que debía ir estaban muy lejos?, ¿Cuánto tiempo le llevaría la travesía?, ¿cómo haría para atravesar el mar?

Quizá era mejor dejar esas preguntas para después, si es que llegaba hasta la costa, porque eso no era seguro. Ahora en lo único que debía pensar era en alejarse del sitio en el que se encontraba.

No tuvo que caminar mucho entre la espesura de la noche, hasta que encontró una ladera. Para ahorrarse el caminar por un tramo así, se dejó caer, si no fuera por su débil estado, disfrutaría de aquella experiencia, ya que no estaría con tanto frío como en aquel momento.

Ya abajo, se volvió a incorporar de manera tortuosa, y continuó avanzando un tiempo más.

En ese lapso, por su mente pasaron muchas cosas que había vivido: la alegría que solía tener en compañía de su hermana y su maestro, que eran la única familia que había tenido, los momentos divertidos, aquellos quizá aburridos, las salidas hacia la costa para pescar, las largas caminatas acompañadas por el sol en verano, los entrenamientos, todo le parecía ya algo distante y añorable, pero que en un poco lapso de tiempo alguien pudo destruir.

También entre sus pensamientos regresó el de aquella extraña experiencia que tuvo tras el ataque que ahora estaba haciendo a su vida caminar al borde del precipicio. Como la esperanza había parecido regresar, para finalmente morir en un instante. Sin arrepentirse de la decisión que había tomado al aceptar aquella misión de su maestro, pensó que hubiera sido de él si la respuesta hubiese sido no. Si bien era posible que Gamel hubiese muerto por culpa de Morten, quizá Kaira estaría aún con vida.

¿Y qué tal si aquel grupo de sujetos diabólicos nunca hubiese existido?, ahora continuaría aquella vida alegre que se había ido.

¿Qué habría pasado si Athena hubiese vivido en aquella época?, eso no lo tenía entendido.

Largo rato pasó, hasta que divisó la costa. Ahora si podía ponerse a pensar que hacer.

Aunque de un momento a otro, percibió que alguien se acercaba. Debía apurarse, así que continuó su sufrida caminata hasta que se encontró cerca de la helada agua de la costa.

Los pasos en la nieve estaban cada vez más cerca, sabía que estaba siendo perseguido.

-¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?, ¿dónde esconderme?, si no estuviera tan débil los enfrentaría, pero cada vez que levanto mi cosmos es como si se redujera más-Pensó Daeru al detenerse porque tenía al gélido océano frente suyo, y una mediana capa de hielo sostenía su peso.

-Ya te hemos encontrado, ahora regresarás a la guarida quieras o no, tú única oportunidad de no ir allí será que de una vez por todas me digas en donde está esa armadura, claro que en tu estado podríamos eliminar esta opción-Dijo Morten que estaba unos metros detrás del caballero junto al soldado, ambos bloqueaban el paso.

Ahora Daeru se enfrentó otra vez a la incógnita de que hacer, había prometido por Athena el no debelar aquella información que sabía que si era obtenida, podría ser perjudicial para los demás. Aunque el que fuera una promesa, no era lo único que lo impulsaba a no indicar en donde estaba el ropaje, sino que también lo había asumido como una responsabilidad por la cual daría todo.

Tenía en cuenta que si moría en aquel lugar, no podría llegar con el patriarca en el santuario, y aquella información se perdería quizá para siempre. Por el contrario, si regresaba con los maleantes estaban las posibilidades de que de alguna manera extrajeran la información, más allá que ahora no había manera de que dijera una palabra, o que con tanta tortura lo matarían.

¿Qué debía elegir?, ¿ir con los delincuentes, o lanzarse al mar y morir congelado o devorado por algún animal?...

Su decisión estaba tomada, y no fue muy difícil...volteó hacia Morten y el soldado, y con la cabeza negó la propuesta. En su mirada se unían la furia por lo que le hicieron a Keira, y a Gamel, el dolor que esto suponía, y la impotencia por no poder haber hecho nada al respecto. Prefería tener una muerte llena de sufrimiento (que no era peor que su realidad), a brindar información a gente la cual sabía lo que era capaz de hacer en el nombre del mal, si aquel era su final, al menos el paradero de la armadura no llegaría a malas manos.

Entonces tomó una última y sufrida bocanada de aire y con un salto hacia atrás se lanzó al mar. Morten intentó evitar aquel suicidio por parte del caballero del pez volador, pero por su distancia no llegó a tiempo para tomarlo, y lo último que pudo ver del prisionero fue un resplandor en el agua, y una mancha de sangre que allí flotó, producto de las múltiples heridas que tenía.

-¡Maldito pescado volador!-Gritó el pelirrojo con furia, y es que ahora, la única fuente de aquella información había muerto, y con eso casi en un cien por ciento se había esfumado la posibilidad de conseguir la armadura de oro.

-¿Que haremos ahora?-Preguntó el secuas.

-Tendremos que dar la noticia, el idiota prefirió morir y hundirse en el olvido, no siento su cosmos...y ya estaba muy débil. ¡Que sea comida de los animales carroñeros!, ¡ahora vamos!-Dijo de mal humor el malvado sujeto.

Así, maldiciendo se alejaron, dejando atrás la costa, y la tumba de aquel caballero que a pesar de tener todo en su contra, pudo evitar, aun a costa de su vida, que aquellos malvivientes lograran sus oscuros propósitos…


	3. Un horizonte helado

_Nubarrones sobrevuelan sobre un pequeño poblado con casas humildes de madera en la oscura noche, los susurros del viento, eran lo único capaz de oírse, el resto era solamente un tenso silencio. _

_No podía divisarse actividad alguna fuera de las viviendas. Incluso parecía que aquello era un pueblo fantasma._

_En una colina a bastante distancia, alguien observaba el lugar de tétrico ambiente._

_Sentía temor, miraba hacia todas las direcciones con nerviosismo, ¿es que podrían atacarle?_

_Pero no encontraba ningún indicio, solo un silencio sepulcral, interrumpido por el sonido del viento, y las hojas de los árboles que se mecían. _

_A pesar de aquello tenía una sensación muy extraña, era como si sintiera un aroma a muerte en el aire, de sangre y cadáveres putrefactos. _

_De un momento a otro, el pueblo estalló en llamas, como si no hubiese razón para aquello que sus ojos veían. Y estaba allí en medio del siniestro...por las puertas de las casas salían cientos de personas que corrían por sus vidas. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?, el sujeto intentó dirigirse a alguno de los sitios para brindar ayuda. Pero era como si no estuviese allí, los aterrorizados residentes huían e incluso lo llegaban a traspasar, como si fuese un espectro._

_Entre medio del caos, una sombra de ojos rojos brillantes se divisa, acercándose en la misma calle de piedra en donde estaba parado el observador. Un sudor frío corrió por la espalda de este, y su temor se transformó en terror. Todo lo que estuviese entre él y el diabólico ser se movía en cámara lenta y era difuso. Con pánico intenta en vano escapar, pero no podía moverse, solo observar como el sombrío ser se aproximaba, portando una especie de báculo largo con tres puntas en un extremo._

_Sus miradas se cruzaron, el corazón del aterrado observador latía cada vez más fuerte mientras apreciaba la malicia de esta, lo sabía: era el causante de aquellos estragos._

_De repente, cuando ya estaban frente a frente, el arma del oscuro ente apuntó hacia donde se encontraba el sujeto, y lanzó el ataque._

_Con la angustia al máximo, lo último que el recipiente sintió fue la cálida sangre que brotó de su pecho…[/I]_

Es un día normal en el Santuario, situado en Grecia, un gran lugar con mucha arquitectura típica, las columnas de las construcciones de roca eran de gran diámetro, finamente talladas, y que soportaban el peso de los techos horizontales del mismo material, puestos a gran altura, que muchas veces presentaban detalles estructurales, tales como bellas cúpulas.

A los alrededores había muchas personas que entrenaban en batallas entre sí, o simplemente golpeando rocas.

Cerca del sagrado lugar, se encontraba el tranquilo pueblo de Rodorio, lugar donde muchas personas convivían de manera pacífica, y en ese momento, muchos se encontraban en sus labores diarias.

Al costado de una de sus pintorescas calles, se encontraba un grupo de cinco pueblerinos, hablando de diversos temas, cuando algo les llama la atención: Un hombre de ropajos color marrón, con casco de cuero y cuya sombra tapaba su rostro, transitaba, para así tocar la puerta de una humilde casa en la acera del frente. El sujeto era un soldado proveniente del Santuario.

Al abrirse la puerta, aparece una figura alta que al salir del sitio en donde estaba, se revela que era un hombre joven de largos cabellos castaño claro, ondulados. Sus ojos de color miel brillaron al reflejar la luz del sol. El tipo que presentaba un corte de bigotes elegante, se dispuso a oír lo que el visitante debía informarle. Mientras tanto, la brisa que pasaba por el camino mecía la larga túnica blanca que vestía.

El mensaje fue corto y claro, y los vecinos reunidos pudieron oírlo, la presencia del joven era requerida por el patriarca del santuario a la brevedad. Estos en ese momento no hicieron comentarios al respecto, solo observaron disimuladamente como tras su breve estadía, el soldado se retiraba, siguiendo el mismo camino por el que había llegado, y como el castaño muchacho –previamente dado un saludo a sus observadores y colindantes- regresaba a la pequeña vivienda.

-¿Por qué razón será que el patriarca requiere a Gamel?-Preguntó uno de los presentes.

-Quizá necesite mandar a algún sitio a alguien para recabar información-Sugirió una anciana del grupo.

-Recuerden que hace pocas semanas se convirtió en caballero-Recordó una señora quien al parecer, antes del encuentro había estado barriendo, por la escoba que llevaba en su mano.

-¿No es tan pronto como para una misión?, ¿qué tal si muriera?-Dijo un canoso que trabajaba de zapatero.

-¡No!, ¡por Athena!, espero que no suceda, al menos por ahora, es un buen vecino-Reprochó la gorda de escoba, mientras el resto apoyaba la idea.

-Parece que para eso están, aunque últimamente no ha habido mucho movimiento desde el Santuario-Respondió el primero de los parlantes.

-No puede ser que estén para morir, es cierto que muchos de ellos no llegan a viejos, pero si esto sucede es porque siguen sus principios-Aclaró una señora escuálida que al parecer, también era ama de casa.

-De todas maneras es triste oír que gente así muera, y más aún siendo jóvenes, que aún les queda mucha vida por delante-Manifestó la de mucha edad.

-Aunque es por los demás-Dijo brevemente el viejo.

-Es una pena que después de llegar hace un tiempo de las tierras en que entrenaba, ya pueda tener que irse-Expresó una.

-Vino desde una isla en el norte que se llama Svarvard, dicen que tuvo de maestro a un dragón de hielo-Comentó el anciano.

-¿Un dragón?, no bromees, solo deben ser rumores-Dijo la barredora.

-Es cierto, dicen que ese dragón es el menor de tres hermanos, el mayor vivía al sur de Noruega, y el intermedio en algún desierto de áfrica, y estos últimos eran un dragón de tierra y un dragón de fuego-Aclaró la más flaca.

-¿Cómo puede ser que un dragón entrene a un humano?-Expresó aún escéptica la gorda.

-Dicen que su mejor amigo también fue entrenado por un reptil de estos, y justamente en un desierto-Dijo la vieja al percatarse que a unos cuantos metros en la acera de enfrente, estaba este, contra un árbol y contemplando el cielo.

Por un momento todos quedaron en silencio, y observaron al curioso personaje. Su cabello azul claro era corto, aunque enfrente, a los lados de su cabeza dos mechones más largos eran mecidos por el viento. Su extraña y armoniosa mirada de colores celeste y verde agua reflejaba los rayos del sol, mientras veía unas aves en las alturas pasar. En su frente –y a modo de cejas- tenía dos medianos óvalos de color bordó, estos estaban enmarcados en un rostro de rasgos más bien delicados.

Por su manera de vestir, podía adivinarse que no era de aquel lugar de Europa –o al menos eso suponían-, llevaba una camisa gris estilo oriental, y en los bordes de esta era de un claro y apagado verde. Los pantalones eran del color predominante de la anterior. Colgado de su cuello por una fina cuerda negra llevaba un pequeño pedazo de un mineral violáceo y transparente.

-Solo son cosas que dicen, aún no puedo creerme algo así, menos viendo a alguien como él, ¿cómo es posible que alguien tan tranquilo sea entrenado por una bestia de esas?-Insistió la de la escoba, mientras volteaba disimuladamente hacia donde estaba el objetivo de su última frase.

-Puede ser como dices, quien sabe…-Concluyó el anciano para así acabar con el debate.

La puerta del lugar en el que estaba Gamel, se abre, y este sale, para después cerrarla. En aquel momento no se había percatado de quien se acercaba, quien no era ni más, ni menos ese amigo que hacía un rato estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano.

-Hola, ¿cómo te ha ido?-Saludó cordialmente este, mientras el tomado por sorpresa se sobresalta.

-Hola Telos, casi me matas de un susto-Rió el castaño, mientras se apoyaba en la puerta de madera, dando un respiro tras el sobresalto.

-Lo siento mucho-Se disculpó el peliazul.

-Descuida…¿qué te trae por aquí?-Preguntó entonces el de ondulados cabellos.

-Me enteré que también te convocó el patriarca-Respondió su amigo.

-¿A ti también?, me pregunto para qué será que nos necesita…-Expresó Gamel.

-Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo- Concluyó su interlocutor.

Así, tras saludar ambos con la mano a los reunidos vecinos, se alejaron del lugar, con destino al Santuario. Dejaron atrás al grupo de los que charlaban, quienes tras devolver el gesto de despedida, siguieron hablando entre ellos.

-¿Y?, ¿Qué has hecho últimamente?, estos días se te ha visto poco, por no decir nada-Preguntó el castaño.

-Pues…tras la puesta en duda de alguien sobre el tema de la armadura de cerberos ante el patriarca, y ante la insistencia, me mandaron a tierras lejanas y desoladas por varios días. Si demostraba que podía sobrevivir ese tiempo, entonces era posible que dejaran las dudas a un lado-Respondió el peli azul.

-Que sucios…ganaste la armadura limpiamente ¿y aún dudan?, el patriarca estoy seguro que no tiene dudas, y es lo importante.

¿A dónde te mandaron que pudiese ser más desolado que aquel desierto en Libia, donde estuviste mucho tiempo?-Dijo Gamel, sonando algo indignado.

-No hay problema en que duden, no a menos que defraude a quienes confiaron en mí, cosa que intentaré no hacer –Explicó el lemuriano –No es más desolado…bueno…quizá sí, era un lugar de bellos paisajes blancos, al sur, lejos de aquí, llamado Antártida-Agregó refiriéndose a la pregunta que le había sido formulada.

-Debió no haberte agradado mucho ese sitio, es el infierno de los vegetarianos, porque no crecen plantas, o eso al menos adentrándose en el lugar-Expresó el castaño.

-En ese sentido, tienes mucha razón, hay que recurrir a la caza, eso fue lo único que lamenté-Dijo el de extraña mirada -¿Y tú que has hecho?-Preguntó.

-Nada en especial, solo he estado entrenando más en el santuario, y cuando no estaba en eso, simplemente leía u observaba unos planisferios-Respondió el de ojos color miel –es como si todo estuviese en calma, que en el santuario se sigue con la misma rutina todos los días, es bueno porque de otra manera estaríamos enfrentando a alguien, pero también es aburrido en cierto modo, aunque tengo un mal presentimiento, muy malo, como si esta calma no durará mucho, he tenido pesadillas en las que alguien que desconozco causa caos-Comentó, a lo que su amigo se detuvo, y por un momento contempló el cielo.

-Hay que estar alerta entonces, cuando eso te sucede, es que en verdad no se vienen buenos tiempos, pero como una nube en el cielo, no estará por siempre en un mismo lugar, al final desaparecerá, para dar lugar al cielo azul. Así mismo, el mal que llegue no estará por siempre, y desaparecerá, dejando solo al bien-Dijo este, observando una nube gris que anunciaba lluvia.

-Estás en lo cierto, me gustaría advertir eso en el santuario, ¿pero quién me creería?, dirían que sería de locos creer en pesadillas de alguien como yo. Si tú me crees, es porque sabes el origen de esto-Lamentó Gamel, sabiendo lo que le dirían en el santuario al respecto de aquel muy mal presentimiento.

-Podrías plantearlo con el patriarca, a lo mejor te cree. Y si no lo hiciera, te ayudaré a convencerlo.

¿Te ha sucedido por aquella perla que el maestro te dio antes de morir, no es así?-Preguntó Telos después de dar unas palabras de ánimo.

-Creo que sí, aunque pensar en que llevo una perla en la cabeza que siquiera se en donde está, recordar al maestro, y pensar que ya pasaron más de quinientos años desde ese día, me pone un tanto triste-Volvió a lamentarse el castaño.

-Regeru, el wyvern de tierra, el mayor de tres hermanos, nuestro primer maestro, y al que le debimos mucho. Tienes razón, hace mucho tiempo que partió, pero no está muerto, su recuerdo sigue vivo-Respondió el muviano.

-De todas maneras me gustaría que estuviese aquí, para ayudarnos en lo que venga, si es que ese presentimiento es cierto-Suspiró amargamente el de ojos color miel.

-Está con nosotros, quizá no lo podamos ver, pero allí está dentro de nosotros-Reflexionó el peliazul apoyando su mano derecha en su corazón. Gamel por su parte, no respondió, simplemente recordó aquellos viejos tiempos, que a pesar de que hayan sido hace muchísimos años, le parecía que hacía poco lo había visto por última vez.

-Hace casi un mes que ganamos las armaduras, a decir verdad fueron batallas difíciles…bueno…tú lo hiciste ver sencillo- Cambió de tema el lemuriano.

-Sí, recuerdo ese día…-Respondió el castaño, de ese modo, comienzan a recordar lo acaecido…

El cielo se veía de un celeste intenso, la actividad del santuario difería a lo corriente, no se divisaban personas entrenando, era como si la mayoría hubiesen desaparecido. Solo se veía de tanto en tanto algún soldado que vigilaba.

En algún lugar entre las sagradas edificaciones, se siente el sonido de varias voces hablando sin orden, en torno a una plataforma circular con gradas de roca a su alrededor. La razón era que se estaban llevando a cabo luchas, para determinar quiénes serían los nuevos portadores de varias armaduras que en sus relucientes cajas de bronce o de plata permanecían en un elevado sitio, donde estaba parado un sujeto de larga y abultada túnica blanca de bordes rojos que observaba. Llevaba una estola verde, con detalles dorados, un casco del mismo color, cuyo principal detalle era una especie de dragón que tenía arriba, y un adorno que cubría la parte inferior del cuello también dorado, con una piedra celeste al medio, y pendiendo abajo el ornamento, otra rosa. Así mismo llevaba un gran collar con cuentas color verde, celeste y rosa. Lo más misterioso del personaje era su rostro, que estaba cubierto por una máscara inexpresiva de un verde oscuro.

Entre medio de todos los aspirantes a caballeros y los maestros de estos, lejos de destacar, se abren paso dos amigos quienes también buscaban lo mismo que el resto: obtener una armadura. Estos simplemente charlaban, a la vez que escudriñaban entre la gente, con el propósito de encontrar un lugar desde donde observar las batallas, y es que habían llegado con el evento ya empezado, pero sin que esto significara que retrasara en algo las cosas, simplemente habían llegado hacía muy poco de sus respectivos lugares de entrenamiento. El más alto y de cabellos castaños, desde el norte de las islas Svardvard en Noruega, el otro de apariencia gentil, desde algún lugar del desierto del Sahara en Libia.

-Pensar que hoy es la primera vez en tres años que nos vemos, y para este acontecimiento-Recordó el castaño, mientras se hacían un lugar entre medio del grupo de personas.

-Estás en lo cierto…aunque no estoy seguro de que hacer. No quiero herir a alguien solo por el hecho de que es lo necesario para obtener la armadura, no es el motivo como para algo así-Manifestó el peliazul.

-¿Sabes algo?, eso es algo por lo que desde el día que partimos por distintos rumbos me he preocupado. Desde el primer día en que nos conocimos supe que tenías deseos de ayudar a los demás, cuando decidimos entrenar para luchar por Athena, y me enteré de lo de hoy, siempre supe que dirías algo así. Sin embargo, no está dicho en ningún lado que en las batallas deba correr sangre. Así que puedes pensar en alguna manera para ganar, sin que implique lastimar, o al menos mucho-Explicó el de ojos color miel a su amigo.

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo, aunque al fin y al cabo, lo que importa no es desde que lugar luches por Athena. Da igual si eres caballero, soldado, o un pueblerino más, porque cada quien aporta lo suyo, aunque no sea evidente-Sonrió este.

-De todas formas, si no das lo mejor, al menos no hagas que la batalla sea fácil para tu rival. Quizá estando en cualquier lugar sin importar si eres caballero o no puedes ayudar a la diosa, pero ten en cuenta que si logras conseguir esa armadura, podrás cumplir con el objetivo que te pusiste, y además te ayudará a luchar por los demás-Sugirió Gamel, mientras observaba una de las peleas.

-No, no me dejaré vencer, hacer eso no sería una buena manera de ganar la armadura para quien deba luchar conmigo, además, tienes razón, sería de mucha ayuda, pero tampoco hay que obsesionarse con la idea-Respondió Telos, al tiempo que desviaba su mirada, hacia el cielo, mientras tanto, parecía que el castaño se pusiese tenso por algo.

-¿Has oído eso?-Preguntó este, al tiempo que su rostro no ocultaba que lo que fuere, no eran buenas noticias.

-¿A qué te refieres?, disculpa, es que me distraje…-Respondió con calma el lemuriano.

-Escuché a alguien comentar que tu rival se ha adelantado, y ya ha matado a los otros cuatro aspirantes a la armadura que buscas, al parecer su perfil concuerda perfectamente con cerberos, su sed de sangre es insaciable, ten mucho cuidado, es sádico en su manera de matar.

Lo único que se interpone entre ésa armadura de plata y él, eres tú, ya era sabido que en estas batallas muchos no sobrevivirían, ya que no todos perdonan la vida, y estás en uno de esos casos. La única posibilidad de que no salgas en pedazos es que ganes.

Ten cuidado, no pierdas…-Imploró el ojimiel, mientras imaginaba la grotesca escena.

-Gamel, amigo mío…no puedo saber cómo saldrán las cosas, por lo que no puedo asegurar que salga vivo de esta, de todos modos, gracias por advertirme. Haré lo posible para no terminar descuartizado. Y si no es eso posible, entonces al menos es bueno saber que andas bien-Dijo tranquilamente el peliazul.

-No digas eso…desde el principio estaba asumida la posibilidad de que esta sea quizá la última vez que nos veamos con vida, después de todo yo tampoco sé si sobreviviré. Pero estando a minutos de eso, ya es más difícil de aceptar, pero si queremos luchar por Athena, es una situación que debemos sortear-Se lamentó el castaño.

-Tú lo has dicho, de todas maneras no hay que tomar eso como una realidad, sino como una posibilidad. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, aunque probablemente no la necesites. Al parecer es tu turno-Sonrió Telos.

-¡Eso debió doler!-Comentó el castaño sobre lo último que su amigo había dicho, ya que uno de los combatientes había dado el último golpe de la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo, y esta había finalizado, por lo que el patriarca estaba entregando la armadura correspondiente al ganador.

La atención de los presentes, entonces se puso en él, y en otro sujeto corpulento de cabellos cortos y negros, y de estatura aún mayor que la del castaño.

-Este tipo es buen aspirante para la armadura de la ballena, solo le falta cantar como una-Pensó con cierto humor el de ojos color miel refiriéndose al tamaño del que sería su rival.

-No, no puedo dejarme intimidar, con confianza es que podré vencer, el tamaño no siempre significa que sea el más apropiado para algo-Se dijo, recuperando las ganas que por ese breve instante había perdido.

-¡Animo!, si el que cultiva un campo pierde el ánimo al ver que llega la sequía, y por ello deja la actividad, nunca tendrá seguro si podría haber salvado sus plantaciones-Sonrió el peli azul.

-Esclareceré esa duda, ¿sobreviviré a la sequía?, ¿o moriré de inanición?-Respondió el castaño con una sonrisa de desafío, y entonces se dirigió a donde debería entablar la batalla, seguro de su estrategia, y con bastante esperanza, a pesar de la charla sobre el riesgo que corrían de morir, si solo ponían la atención en esa idea, hasta tomarla como un hecho, en la realidad se daría con más facilidad.

Así las personas observaron la que sería la ante última lucha, las predicciones de quien ganaría ese encuentro estaban divididas, muchos creían que el más grande y robusto acabaría de manera bastante sencilla con el de menor talla –pero aún alto-, otros creían que este último ganaría.

-Ustedes dos son los únicos aspirantes a la armadura de Cetus, es por eso que han debido entrenar aún más. Personalmente les he comunicado eso a sus maestros hace más de un año.

Es hora que demuestren su valía, y enorgullezcan a la constelación por la que luchan. Pueden comenzar-Dijo el patriarca.

-¿Solo dos?-Se preguntaba Gamel, al menos ya tenía una respuesta a lo que había sido su entrenamiento, que se había parecido más a una tortura, llevada a cabo por una wyvern de hielo con tendencias sádicas que era su maestra.

-Daegea…es por eso que todo este tiempo me habías dado retos como el de robarle una presa a los osos polares (para después devorarla tu sola), nadar con las morsas en el océano helado, liberarme de amarras en medio de un terreno con osos polares cerca, caminar casi sin abrigo por hielos delgados sobre el agua…siempre creí que me encargabas esas cosas solo por verme morir, y a veces parecía que era para ver correr sangre en el lugar…o las veces que me castigabas amarrándome en algún sitio en la intemperie y me dejabas sin comida por un día.

Eres una loca psicópata, pero gracias a eso ahora tengo más esperanzas de ganar-Recordó con una sonrisa mientras imaginaba el rostro de la dragona, de escamas blanco azuladas, penetrantes ojos amarillos, grandes cuernos doblados hacia atrás de eterno hielo, prolongaciones del mismo material que salían de su mandíbula superior hacia abajo pareciendo dientes, como los aguzados que tenía en su boca que exhalaba aire frío.

De pronto algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, sentía como su cuerpo se elevaba por los aires…su rival lo había lanzado, y esperaba abajo para asestarle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que probablemente terminaría la lucha.

Al parecer por la intensión, no sería una batalla sin fin de herir o matar, pero el castaño ya tenía pensado cómo vencer a su rival, inspirado en recordar a los que fueron sus dos maestros, Regeru, el wyvern de tierra, y su hermana Daegea, la wyvern de hielo. El primero, enseñándole cosas sobre la vida, y legándole antes de su muerte, el don de ver malos sucesos del futuro, para así intentar evitarlos. La segunda, enseñándole lo ruda que puede ser la vida, que hay que tener la valentía y la fuerza para afrontarla, y ayudándole a desarrollar la mayor parte de las técnicas que conocía.

De todas maneras, no podría poner a prueba lo que había ideado, si no evitaba ese golpe que podría ser mortal.

-Es hora de ganar esa armadura-Dijo el hombre de cabello negro pensando que esa batalla sería ganada por el que golpeara primero, además que estaba seguro que con un ataque así, su contrincante no podría seguir luchando.

Del suelo surge un aire frío que cubre los alrededores del campo de batalla-a tal punto que algunos espectadores comienzan a sentir frío- y de este se comienza a formar con rapidez nieve, como si brotara del suelo. En un chorro se levanta una gran cantidad de esta, y "engulle" al castaño, cayendo posteriormente en el ahora nevado campo de batalla. Era como si el gélido elemento se hubiese tragado a su invocador.

El corpulento rival se haya confundido, pero sabía que en el espeso manto nevado que se había formado, se encontraría a quien debía vencer, por lo que por precaución y con fuerza lanzó un puñetazo hacia el níveo suelo, por si lo planeado era un ataque sorpresa y tenía la suerte que justo fuese de ese lado. No obstante, no llegó a concretar la acción, ya que justo desde el lugar que golpearía salió un fuerte chorro de agua hacia él, que lo empujo e hizo que cayera.

Sin dar tiempo si quiera a levantarse, sale Gamel desde el hoyo dejado por el torrente de agua, como catapultado, con una gran bola de nieve en sus manos y que a cada instante aumentaba de tamaño.

-¡Toque de cristal!-Exclamó lanzando el ataque, que dio de lleno con el contrincante caído dando un estallido y haciendo que este quede rodeado por hielo, que hacia afuera se proyectaba como puntas, dando la impresión de que fuera un erizo de agua en estado sólido.

-¡Infierno de hielo!-Anunció entonces el que sería su último movimiento, y aún sin dejar margen a defensa alguna. Toda la nieve que cubría el lugar se juntó para formar una avalancha que cayó con violencia sobre el inmovilizado sujeto, quien junto a varios trozos del hielo que tenía encima, voló, dando con una capa de nieve que cayó antes del resto en el suelo, que cubrió al hombre dejando solo su cabeza fuera.

El sujeto al no haber podido defenderse de tal ofensiva, estaba inconsciente, pero Gamel no lo mataría, si no le gustaría que a él lo mataran, no haría lo mismo con los demás, al fin y al cabo, como Telos había dicho, no era una ocasión como para ello.

Todos quedan viendo atónitos aquella victoria avasallante y veloz, si bien sabían que ambos contrincantes eran buenos, no se habían percatado que quizá el primero en dar un golpe sería quien ganaría.

-Era de esperarse que en una batalla en donde ambos combatientes estaban igualados en poder, el que primero lograra hacer la diferencia sería el que alcanzara la victoria.

Desde hoy puedes hacerte llamar Gamel de Cetus, un caballero de Athena, que estará allí para luchar en pro de mantener la paz en el planeta.

Ten en cuenta, no utilices la armadura con otros fines que no sean ese-Dijo el patriarca.

-Lo prometo, daré todo de mí por el bien del santuario, y en nombre de la diosa Athena-Respondió Gamel, tras recibir la plateada caja en donde se encontraba guardada la armadura y dar una reverencia al cabeza del santuario, y después se retiró hacia el lugar en el que antes de comenzar aquella batalla se encontraba, aún con muchos viéndole con sorpresa. Se había ganado el respeto de otros que con cierto temor se corrían para dejarlo pasar.

Tras la contundente victoria del ahora merecedor de la armadura de Cetus –la ballena-, quedaba la última batalla, la que definiría quien sería el portador de la armadura de Cerberus-el guardián del infierno-

El duelo llamaba la atención por el hecho que todos, a no ser por Gamel, ya tenían seguro quien sería el ganador, y es que comparando entre los dos combatientes, uno carecía totalmente del perfil como para llevar el ropaje que simbolizaba a aquella criatura cánida de tres cabezas, mientras el otro si lo tenía, además de sus antecedentes. El primero era un desconocido, mientras el otro ya había ganado notoriedad, al vencer a los otros cuatro aspirantes a la armadura, además de matarlos.

-Donovan, Telos, son los últimos en luchar en este día, solo quedan ustedes dos, después que los demás fueron vencidos, tras un acuerdo de los cinco que se encontraban en el santuario en ese momento para adelantar las batallas.

Es ahora que se definirá quien de los dos ganará el derecho a llevar la armadura de Cerberos, y luchar así en nombre de Athena.

Entonces los dos combatientes se acercaron al círculo en donde se llevan a cabo las batallas, por un lado, estaba el peliazul, por otro un sujeto de más estatura, de expresión ruda en su rostro de rasgos toscos, cuyos ojos castaño-rojizos reflejaban crueldad.

-Las batallas por la armadura de la liebre han sido la semana pasada…creo que te has equivocado de lugar-Se burló el último, comparándolo con aquel animal.

-Ya me parecía que me había olvidado de algo…-Respondió el lemuriano tomando con cierto humor, lo que el otro había dicho para molestarlo, pero que estaba lejos de hacerlo.

Uno de los soldados del santuario se acerca, trayendo dos cadenas que en cada uno de sus extremos tenía una bocha metálica con púas. Al llegar al lugar en que se encontraban los combatientes, le dio una a cada uno, y después se fue.

-Ahora, pueden comenzar-Permitió el patriarca.

-No sé qué te habrá llevado a luchar por esta armadura, pero de todas maneras va a correr sangre, de nada servirá la prorroga que tu maestro pidió, para que las batallas se realizaran hoy. De seguro solo postergó tu derrota, es hora de pelear-Sonrió con toque siniestro el rudo.

-Me niego…-Dijo Telos, mientras dejaba caer la cadena que tenía en el suelo –…estoy aquí porque es lo necesario para ganar el derecho a la armadura de Cerberos, sin embargo, no estoy aquí para hacer daño a alguien, que en este caso eres tú, ni menos hacer que corra sangre. En todo caso…que sea la mía-agregó.

-¡Que así sea!-Respondió Donovan, mientras lanzaba la espinosa bola de metal con fuerza hacia su rival, el cual para sorpresa de todos evito el objeto corriéndose un paso al costado, dejando el ataque pasar, y además tomó la cadena que le seguía a la bocha con una mano.

-Si no me vas a atacar, eso significa mi victoria…-Dedujo el de aire siniestro y de cabellos castaño claro antes de ser interrumpido.

-Te equivocas, eso no significa que me rendiré…si ves hacia aquel lado, tienes un camino para llegar hasta aquí, pero no es el único, allí hay otros. De igual manera, no hay un solo método para llegar a la meta, sino muchos-Explicó el muviano indicando los senderos a su alrededor que conducían al lugar en que tomaba lugar la batalla.

-Está bien, en ese caso, mi camino es el de matar a quien se interponga en mi camino, así que despídete-Dio como respuesta el de ojos rojizos, mientras jalaba de la cadena, para que su contendiente la soltara, y así seguir el asunto, no obstante, este no lo hacía.

De esa manera, y precavidamente, el de ojos castaño-rojizos suelta la cadena, pero corre directamente al tranquilo personaje que tenía en frente, y tomando la cadena que este se había reusado a usar, y estaba en el suelo, intenta dar un golpe directo. Primero con una de las bochas, después con la otra, pero en ambos casos, es evadido con mucha facilidad por el lemuriano, quien dé un salto se aleja al otro lado del círculo.

-A ver qué te parece esto…-Dijo Donovan, al tiempo que hacía que púas de mediano espesor pero altas, se levantaran del suelo a los alrededores de su contrincante.

No obstante, nuevamente el ataque fue evadido, con un largo salto hacia un lado en donde no habían salido aún.

Esa batalla no sería simple –como el rudo había pensado en un principio-, y es que hasta ahora, a lo único que se había dedicado su contendiente, era a evitar cada uno de sus intentos de ataque. Aún no había mostrado más que ello, pero tenía la confianza que de todas formas, si asestaba un golpe, ganaría, después de todo, su rival no parecía más que un simple debilucho, que por algo debía solo evadir los embates en su contra.

Entonces comenzó a revolear la cadena que tenía, para después acercarse e intentar asestar un golpe que por el impulso sería más grande. La reacción del lemuriano fue la misma, evitar lo que le lanzara. Pero esta vez fue diferente, ya que tras fallar un golpe, el rudo con cierto enfado por no poder hacer correr sangre, intentaba golpear con la bocha del otro lado de la cadena, y así sucesivamente, pero su rival era muy escurridizo…de todas maneras insistía, con fuerza y furia en cada cadenazo que asestaba.

Entre tanto, los observadores estaban expectantes ante algún golpe del castaño claro hacia el peliazul.

El ataque cesó, pero no de la manera que todos esperaban, sino que muy astutamente Telos soltó la cadena que mantenía en sus manos desde que Donovan la había dejado, y por el hecho que este último estaba concentrado en asestar un golpe, no fue hasta que tropezó con la cadena, que se percató de las intenciones de su contrincante. Tras aquello, el muviano no perdió el tiempo, y de un salto de alejó hacia el otro lado del círculo en donde luchaban.

-¿Tú solo quieres hacerme enfadar, no es así?-Dijo de manera furiosa el de ojos rojizos mientras se levantaba, esta vez con las dos cadenas, una en cada mano. Entonces volvió a arremeter de la misma manera que había hecho antes, pero esta vez lanzando un golpe con cada cadena. El resultado seguía invariable, era evadido con bastante facilidad, de todas maneras insistió.

Largo rato permanecieron en aquel juego del gato y el ratón, uno atacaba, el otro evitaba y de a ratos de un salto se alejaba más.

Muchos espectadores estaban aburridos, por las acciones repetitivas de los contendientes, otros continuaban expectantes, entre ellos Gamel.

-¿Qué te tramas con eso?, has algo, ese sujeto no te perdonará la vida, no es momento para solo esquivarlo-Pensó.

De todas formas, la escena se mantuvo por varios minutos, ¿que se tramaba el lemuriano con aquello?, ¿estaba haciendo tiempo para algo?, o ¿simplemente evadía ya que estaba sin plan?

Tras la espera de todos llega un cambio en la batalla, si bien la misma escena se mantenía, había un agregado. A los alrededores del círculo, surgieron llamas de colores que iban desde el blanco, pasando por el celeste, y llegando al azul. Aquello impidió a muchos ver qué era lo que ocurría con los combatientes, e incluso en los que estaban cerca de la escena, generó de manera inmediata una sensación de calor abrasador.

Donovan se detuvo en lleno, estaba dándose cuenta de lo que su rival quería, y lo peor es que él había cooperado, ya lo estaba sintiendo, esas ganas de asestarle un golpe al lemuriano, no le hicieron preocuparse de que estaba cansándose. El sudor corría por su frente, sensación de calor aumentada por el abrazador fuego que rodeaba el campo.

Creía que aquello había sido una vil trampa, no podía dejar que alguien ganara sin luchar, y que lo dejara en ridículo de esa manera. En verdad el pacífico personaje no lo había golpeado nunca en todo el encuentro, solo mostró astucia al hacer que el mismo fuera el que se atacara y de manera tan silenciosa. Pero hacía falta algo más que agilidad y una estrategia para vencer, necesitaba poder, pensó el castaño claro, y se lanzó nuevamente al ataque, aún con las dos cadenas entre sus manos.

Un golpe…dos…tres, tuvo que detenerse, si seguía haciendo eso se agotaría aún más rápido. Al parecer, no podría moler a golpes con las bochas a su rival, tal y cómo había hecho con algunos de los otros que venció y mató, por lo que debería encontrar otra forma.

Hizo que desde el suelo bajo el peliazul, salieran púas de roca, que parecían estacas de punta aguzada. A pesar que su contendiente las evadiera haría que más salieran, hasta que sin lugar para huir, por fin pudiera asestar un golpe.

La idea parecía buena, de esa manera no tendría que moverse desde donde estaba y podría aguantan el sofocante calor reinante.

Poco a poco, el campo de batalla fue pareciéndose más a un alfiletero, o un erizo. El espacio fue haciéndose cada vez más escaso. Haría del peliazul una brocheta, pensó.

En uno de los saltos para evitar los ataques, las llamas a los alrededores desaparecieron, y el lemuriano hizo que una candente bola de fuego que cayó del cielo, chocara con la punta de una de las filosas piedras, estallando, de manera que después de ello, cayó en la base que se había formado por esto, con la misma calma que había tenido en todo el combate.

Igual, el rudo no dejaría que se saliera con la suya, y atacó con otra aguzada que salió de entre medio de otras que estaban a los alrededores del peliazul, pero cuya punta iba dirigida hacia este. De un salto el tranquilo personaje la evitó, no obstante, y por primera vez en lo que iba en la batalla, fue golpeado por una de las espinosas bochas que lanzó Donovan, que dio bajo las costillas a la derecha. Entonces voló violentamente directamente hacia donde estaban muchas otras rocas filosas, pero la altura de aquella especie de tupido bosque de estacas que se había formado no mostró qué había ocurrido precisamente.

El rudo sujeto creyó que con eso había sido suficiente para vencer a su rival, debido a que ya debía ser brocheta, al caer en alguna de las rocas que lo rodeaban.

-¡Lo sabía!, ¡¿por qué demonios insististe en evitar a ese sujeto en vez de atacar?!-Se lamentó Gamel al ver la escena.

Pero el patriarca aún no había dado la victoria a nadie, desde el elevado y privilegiado lugar en el que estaba pudo observar que ocurría…aún no había un ganador.

El peliazul se las había arreglado para caer entre dos de aquellas estacas de roca que llenaban el círculo. De todas formas había sido herido por una de las férreas espinas de la bocha que lo había golpeado, eso era evidente al ver un poco de sangre impregnar la camisa gris clara de estilo oriental que llevaba.

Intrigado por el hecho que el patriarca no dijera una palabra, fue que el de ojos marrón-rojizo, decidió hacer que todas las estacas de roca que pululaban volviesen a hundirse en el suelo, para así ver que había ocurrido.

Lo que imaginaba que podría observar no se había cumplido. Creía que podría ver a su rival agonizante clavado por varias de las rocas. En vez de eso, allí estaba tan alegre como siempre lastimado, pero aún no vencido.

-No creí que alguien como tú soportaría más que eso, de todas formas estás herido. Eso significa que puedo golpearte de nuevo. Y si lo hago, date por muerto, porque correrá más sangre. De los dos soy el único que puede llevar esa armadura-Dijo con rudeza, sin embargo, su rival no se inmutó ante los dichos, solo observaba el celeste cielo con blancas nubes.

-Cerberos, el guardián del infierno, que curioso que esa sea una de las armaduras de los caballeros de Athena…símbolo de algo contradictorio a los designios de la Diosa… ¿no debería ser quizá el guardián de la paz?-Reflexionó.

-No entiendo a lo que quieres llegar con esas palabras…de todos modos, si no te puedes proteger a ti mismo, menos lo harás con los demás-Se burló Donovan haciendo referencia a la herida que el peliazul tenía.

-No te preocupes, una herida puede sanar. Mi deseo es proteger a los demás, y servir a la Diosa Athena, sin importar si con eso arriesgo mi seguridad-Sonrió Telos.

El rudo personaje no respondió, y es que aún sentía calor, a pesar de que las llamas invocadas por su rival habían desaparecido…o quizá no lo habían hecho…observó hacia atrás de si, comprobando que se equivocaba, había una línea de medianas llamas, que su contrincante había hecho surgir, probablemente mientras estaba concentrado en atacar.

Aún no terminaba de recuperarse del cansancio que supuso aquellos ataques constantes que realizó con las cadenas, y el calor del fuego que aumentaba la extenuación, pero que importaba, no iba a dejar que nadie le quitara la armadura de la bestia de tres cabezas.

Corrió hacia su contrincante, dispuesto a matar, junto a su cadena, y la que el lemuriano se reusó a usar, no importaba si lo intentaría evitar, con estacas de roca detendría su escape, o terminaría por atravesarlo, en ese momento le daba igual como lo mataría.

En cambio a lo que pensaba, el recipiente del ataque, simplemente se quedó en donde estaba. La primera bocha cayó, y con gran precisión, tomó con su mano la cadena, evitando así que la espinosa siguiera su curso y lo golpeara. Ahora la otra era lanzada hacia él, pero simplemente tomando la bola con punzantes salientes que había evadido, por la zona donde salía la cadena, consiguió que la esfera que venía en su contra chocara con la que sostenía, deteniendo así el golpe. E instantáneamente tomó la que llegó por la cadena, ahora las dos armas estaban en manos de ambos adversarios al mismo tiempo.

Donovan no dijo nada, estaba arto, por lo que hizo que una roca aguzada surgiera del suelo para golpear al peliazul. No obstante, este se corrió, y el ataque fue a dar en una de las cadenas que sostenían, así rompiéndola. Pero a ninguno le importó, ya que el asesino de los otros cuatro aspirantes volvió a hacer que surgiera otra estaca, que tuvo el mismo impacto que la anterior, pero sobre el otro arma. Las dos cadenas con bochas habían sido partidas.

Con la herida ya demostrando que no era pequeña por el sangrado que demostraba, el lemuriano pone su mano izquierda -para intentar evitar que el fluido escarlata emanara libremente- sobre esta, y se aleja de un salto.

El de ojos castaño-rojizos soltó las partes de las armas que tenía en las manos, y corrió hacia el amable sujeto. Al llegar le dio un fuerte puñetazo en una mejilla, no obstante comenzó a notar que todo a su alrededor se estaba viendo borroso. Con el otro puño golpeó nuevamente a su adversario en la otra mejilla, sin que este opusiera resistencia, esta vez de manera suave, ya que el castaño claro terminó por desmayarse tras el calor y la extenuación a la que se había expuesto.

Telos no lo dejó caer, sino que antes que eso ocurriese lo tomó con el brazo derecho, dejándolo después de ello en el suelo. La batalla había llegado a su fin, sin consecuencias fatales.

Los espectadores estaban decepcionados con el resultado de aquel enfrentamiento, y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

-¿No se supone que las batallas son para elegir al más capaz?, ¡en el campo de batalla no se va a cuidar a los enemigos!-Gritó alguien del tumulto.

-¡Es la batalla más aburrida que he visto en estos días!-exclamó otro.

-No sirve para nada más que esquivar-Dijo alguien más, entre los murmullos que se oían.

-No siempre el más fuerte físicamente es el más capaz, si su fortaleza radica en lo que han dicho, no tiene que ser un impedimento, al contrario, es solo una muestra de alguien gentil, quien a pesar de ser una batalla por una armadura, en la que es usual que al perdedor le cueste la vida, se las ha ingeniado para seguir sus principios-Intervino el patriarca, quien hasta ese entonces había permanecido callado, cosa que de a poco hicieron los que habían mirado las batallas-Telos de Cerberos, recuerda que la armadura no ha de ser usada para fines egoístas-le dijo entonces al peliazul.

-Prometo defender la paz en este mundo, aún con mi vida-Respondió breve el amable con su típica calma, y tras hacer una reverencia hacia quien le hablaba, perdió su mirada en unas nubes a la lejanía.

-En verdad no esperaba ese método que usaste para conseguir vencer a ese sujeto…por cierto…¿esa herida que te dejó se encuentra mejor?-Preguntó Gamel quien recuperó un poco el ánimo que había perdido tras recordar al gran wyvern de tierra que fue casi como un padre para ambos.

-Sí, mucho mejor, no resultó ser tanto como a primer momento pareció-Sonrió el lemuriano.

-Gracias por intentar recuperar mi ánimo…es que hoy tras el sueño que tuve que me preocupa, no ando del mejor humor…-Reveló el castaño.

-Descuida, lo que importa es que tenemos un indicio que algo sucederá, de seguro a medida que ocurran los hechos irás descubriendo lo que significaba, y podremos intentar detener al que según tu sueño traerá el caos-Dijo Telos en un intento por calmar al ojimiel.

-Lo siento, no puedo evitar pensar en lo que sucederá si no detenemos a ese sujeto, aún no puedo estar tranquilo…sé que muchos morirán…recuerdo su mirada…no sé porqué me transmitió terror…hay algo maligno tras esta-Respondió el de ondulados cabellos.

-¿Diabólico querrás decir?-Preguntó pensativo el muviano.

-Sí, me dio la impresión que ese sujeto es alguien perverso y sin compasión-Afirmó el castaño.

-En ese caso, si lo encontramos, la batalla será dura…-dijo breve el peliazul.

Tras aquellas palabras continuaron el resto del camino hasta el santuario en silencio. Gamel aún preocupado, pensando en si le creerían algo así, o si cuando le tocara enfrentarse a ello, si es que lo hacía, estaría a la altura del caso, o simplemente sería una víctima más. Telos, en contraste, tranquilo disfrutando del paisaje, con cierta intriga sobre el porqué del llamado del patriarca, y también sobre cómo se manifestaría el sueño de su amigo.

De esa manera, llegaron hasta destino, no obstante, tuvieron que atravesar por muchas edificaciones, hasta dar con el sitio en donde se encontraba el sumo sacerdote. Una espaciosa construcción de estilo griego.

-Aquí estamos Patriarca, ¿para qué solicitaba nuestra presencia?-Preguntó Gamel, mientras hacía una reverencia en saludo, al igual que su camarada.

-Necesito que cada uno cumpla una misión, en un lugar que fue conocido ya por uno de ustedes…me refiero a la Antártida. Una tierra desolada al sur, cubierta de nieve. Estas razones podrían favorecer a que el mal se escondiese en esos parajes. Es por eso que necesito que alguien se establezca en ese lugar, y cuide de él como si de una vida se tratase…-Dijo el Maestro del santuario-…Tras meditarlo, es que tomé la decisión de quien le encomendaría esa tarea, alguien quien ya conoce algo sobre las condiciones que le esperan…te he escogido a ti, Gamel de Cetus-Agregó.

-¡¿A mí?!-Preguntó el castaño con tono de incredulidad y que evidenciaba que aquella noticia no había sido de su agrado. Si hubiese podido no exclamar aquello, lo hubiese hecho, y más siendo frente al mismísimo patriarca, no obstante, aquella fue una reacción casi que involuntaria, de la cual se avergonzó tras haberla dicho-…¿está seguro de su elección?, es cierto que he vivido gran parte de mi vida en tierras Árticas, como lo son Svardvard, no obstante, no dejo de ser un simple caballero novato…su santidad, siento negarme a esta tarea, pero considero que no podré sobrellevar tanto silencio, incomunicación y soledad sin quedar loco en el proceso… -explicó.

-Todos hemos sido novatos alguna vez, recuerda que con aquella batalla que ganaste te comprometiste a luchar en pro de Athena. Además, por palabras de tu maestra, se reconoció el potencial que tienes, otorgándote una armadura de plata. Si aún piensas que eres solo un novato, puedes dejar tu ropaje, y regresar a Noruega, no obstante, no creo que Daegea esté contenta si tomas esa decisión-Dijo inmutable el patriarca.

-No, de hecho es capaz de comerme crudo si hiciese eso…-comentó con aire cómico al respecto Gamel-…Si, mi deber es luchar por Athena…¿pero de que le sirve un caballero demente?, ¿para qué fueron esos años de entrenamiento si no podré aprovecharlos?, no me niego porque usted lo pida, sino porque no servirá de nada-Objetó.

-Señor, ¿podría intervenir?-Pidió Telos, quien hasta ese momento se había dedicado a oír lo que decían.

-Puedes hacerlo-Aprobó el sumo sacerdote.

-En ese caso, me gustaría pedirle permiso para algo…si pudiese tomar su lugar para ir hacia esas tierras heladas, ya conozco algo de estas-Reveló el de amable sonrisa.

-¡Me niego!, no quisiera que tomaras mi lugar…y menos a sabiendas que fue una tortura para ti-Exclamó Gamel, antes de volver a callarse, avergonzado por aquella irrupción.

-¿Qué tanto deseas ese cambio de lugar, y por qué?-Preguntó el patriarca, sonando como que aceptaría la petición.

-Tanto como sea necesario Señor…si puedo evitar que un "hermano", mi mejor amigo, sufra de manera innecesaria, lo haré. Y no por el hecho de haber vivido en un lugar con el mismo clima, significa que será lo mismo-Explicó el peliazul.

-No…ya lo he dicho…me niego…si con eso querías convencerme lo has logrado…di mis argumentos…pero si de todas maneras alguien debe ir, ese seré yo-Intervino, esta vez de manera seria y más calmada el castaño, quien se había resignado al pensar lo que ocurriría si continuaba con su negativa.

-Ese no era mi fin, por lo que mi propuesta sigue en pié-Reveló Telos, lo que generó cierta tensión, sobre la determinación que tomaría el sumo sacerdote al respecto.

El silencio del Patriarca parecía interminable para los dos caballeros, a pesar de que fue breve. El deseo de evitar que el otro fuese a aquel lugar era mutuo y grande…

-He tomado una decisión…teniendo en cuenta sus argumentos, considero que lo mejor será que ambos vayan hacia la Antártida, después de todo se dice que es un lugar demasiado grande como para que uno solo pueda vigilarlo…complementando las habilidades de cada uno, es que podrán rastrear los problemas que se presenten. Además nadie quedará demente…-Dio a conocer el sumo sacerdote.

Por un momento los caballeros de plata se quedaron en silencio, Gamel intentando pensar en que no podía seguir poniendo peros ante el mismísimo cabeza del Santuario, y menos por el hecho que no le agradara ir a aquel lugar, Telos en que debería acatar la resolución aunque no era lo que buscaba precisamente, pero comprendía las razones.

-Acepto la decisión su señoría, aunque aún me resta por saber el porqué original de su llamada-Dijo.

-Llegar hasta esas tierras tan distantes con los medios actuales insumiría mucho tiempo, y no estaría exento del riesgo de no arribar a destino. Es un lugar prácticamente desconocido al cual no muchos están dispuestos a ir. Por eso la tarea que te asignaría sería la de llevar a Gamel a ese sitio, teniendo en cuenta que ya has estado allí-Reveló el Patriarca.

-Comprendo…en ese caso aún la tarea sigue siendo la misma, con la única diferencia que iré pero sin regreso…-Respondió el peliazul.

-¿Hay que partir a la brevedad no es así?, en ese caso, con su permiso, me retiro-Dijo el castaño haciendo una reverencia, y después se fue sin decir más palabras o sin siquiera oír si recibía una respuesta.

-Señor, no defraudaré su confianza, con la que estoy agradecido, tanto ante las dudas de los demás como ahora.

También he de retirarme, que tenga un buen día- Se despidió amablemente Telos al tiempo que como su amigo, que ya estaba ausente del lugar, se inclinó en señal de respeto. Y después salió de la sala.

Ya afuera continuó unos pocos metros y bajó unas grandes escaleras. Al lado de una de las imponentes columnas del lugar, se encontraba Gamel, observando a la lejanía, pensativo.

-Creí que ya te habías ido-Dijo el lemuriano.

-No…simplemente no tenía nada más que decir…-Respondió a secas, y tras aquellas palabras ambos caminaron en silencio por el trecho que quedaba hasta la salida del Santuario.

Era evidente que había algo que molestaba al castaño, Telos no sabía exactamente si sería por el hecho que no quería ir a ese lugar, porque él haya intervenido en el asunto y generado la situación en la que ahora se encontraban, o quizá por las cosas que deberá dejar atrás por ir a la Antártida.

Si, algo pasaba, se reflejaba en su mirada triste…

-¿Qué te ocurre?-Preguntó el peliazul.

-Algo-Dijo brevemente y con amargura el de ojos color miel.

-Si es por haberme involucrado en el asunto que hablabas con el patriarca, perdóname, expliqué mis por qué…-Se disculpó el amable.

-…No tenías porque haber hecho eso…sé que no es un lugar al que vayas a disfrutar ir…tendremos que recurrir a la caza y pesca…eso no te agrada…yo…lo siento, pero es que…-Intentó explicar Gamel antes de ser interrumpido.

-No tienes porque disculparte, descuida…comprendo tus razones como para no querer ir.

El patriarca tiene razón con lo que ha dicho, una zona olvidada como aquella debe de ser un buen escondrijo para quien tuviese malas intenciones, su clima hostil desanima, y puede hacer llegar a la conclusión de que nadie querría establecerse allí.

Te escogió a ti porque has vivido parte de tu vida en el ártico, en condiciones similares, y además confió en tu buen desempeño…-Dijo Telos antes que ahora el castaño lo interrumpiera.

-¿Pero porqué a mi? Soy solo un santo de plata novato al cual podrían aplastar fácilmente…podría haber ido un caballero de oro…si surgían problemas los podría solucionar rápidamente…-Inquirió.

-"Podría" es solo una posibilidad. Por algo participaste en la batalla por la armadura de la Ballena, y no por la del Pez austral como al principio harías…además el rango no es lo importante, no por ello aquí alguien es más que el resto-Animó el lemuriano.

-No tengo ni la más remota idea del porque…quizá Daegea amenazó al Patriarca con devorarlo…-Bromeó el de ojos color miel-¿Y qué hay de ti?, tu también estas en el mismo caso que yo, participaste directamente por la armadura de Cerberos, y no por la del Lobo como harías…quizá eso aumentó más la desconfianza de los demás hacia ti, quienes ya no te creían capaz para recibir una armadura de bronce-Agregó.

-Tampoco sé la respuesta a esa pregunta…solo sé que si de armaduras de plata se trataba, deseaba tener la oportunidad de intentar conseguir la de Cerberos, ya que mi deseo es transformar a la bestia en el guardián de la paz, el amor y la esperanza. Pero como dije un día, no importa desde que lugar luches por Athena, porque cada quien aporta lo suyo, por más pequeño que sea…-Sonrió el de apacible mirada.

-Sí, suena extraño que entre las filas de los caballeros de la diosa, exista una armadura que recuerde al can de tres cabezas que es guardián del infierno del mismo Hades…de todas maneras creo que llegarás a tu meta, ya que no te imagino como el reflejo de lo que es en verdad esa bestia-Dijo Gamel

-Por cierto…no le informaste nada al patriarca sobre ese sueño que tuviste…me parece que puede ser algo importante…-Cambió de tema el lemuriano.

-Telos…puede que tú lo creas, porque ya has presenciado una vez un caso igual, además que sabes sobre ese tema de Regeru, ¿pero a caso te parece que todos lo creerían?...pensarían que estoy loco…

En fin…¿Cuándo partiremos hacia esas tierras? –Preguntó el castaño.

-No lo sé, ¿qué tal mañana en la mañana?-Sugirió el peliazul.

-Sí, es buena idea, es mejor que partir ya, porque necesito ese tiempo para asimilar el hecho de que es posible que no regrese a Rodorio en mucho tiempo, o quizá ya nunca-Aceptó y lamentó el castaño- Además que quiero escoger unas cosas para llevar-Agregó.

-Si quieres te ayudo-Se ofreció amablemente Telos.

-Gracias, pero no necesito ayuda-Suspiró, con cierta tristeza por tener que abandonar aquel lugar en el que se encontraba, el de ondulados cabellos.

-Está bien, solo preguntaba-Sonrió el lemuriano.

-Bueno...creo que será hasta mañana en la mañana...-Se despidió Gamel mirando hacia las casas del Santuario que ya quedarían atrás.

-Hasta mañana...y anímate, mientras lleves los recuerdos de este lugar en el corazón, jamás nadie te los podrá quitar-Animó el peli azul.

-Solo si me arrancan el corazón-Dijo con un tanto de humor el castaño, intentando sonreír-Adiós…-Finalizó, mientras comenzó a caminar, con el objetivo de dirigirse hacia Rodorio.

Telos salió del camino, y se alejó lentamente del lugar, observando la naturaleza a las afueras del santuario.

-Ya no hay que hacer, más que despedirme de este lugar…esperar que los nuevos horizontes puedan traer alegrías, y no solo sentimientos negativos, como tristeza…

Si no me hubiese negado al principio, ahora estaría visualizando que podría hacer para no enloquecer…que no haya sido así tiene su parte positiva y negativa, de esta última lamento demasiado el que por mi culpa alguien tenga que pasar por esa experiencia dura, aumentada aún más por el hecho de tener que arrebatar vidas inocentes en el proceso…

La pregunta será si soportaré tal tormento…el desafío de las tierras antárticas, y la culpa que en mi genera lo que causó mi actuar…entiendo el deseo de Telos de ayudar, pero ese sacrificio de su parte lo va a llevar a algo que se lo mucho que no le gusta hacer…cazar… -Se dijo Gamel

-Pronto lloverá…será mejor que me apure-Pensó al observar los negros nubarrones que había, y tras ello corrió hacia Rodorio…

Hacía horas que la tormenta continuaba su caída, desde el cielo gris.

Gamel se encontraba dentro de su pequeño hogar, la luz de una vela sobre un plato blanco, en medio de una mesa de madera, era lo único que iluminaba la escena. La habitación estaba abarrotada de libros, las estanterías que estaban contra las paredes, no daban abasto, de manera que muchos se encontraban apilados en el suelo de manera desordenada.

-Es triste saber que quizá no vuelva nunca más a este lugar…un pueblo agradable…en vez de eso estaré en un lugar que no solo desconozco, sino que hace poco se tiene indicios de su existencia…no puedo decir que deteste esas tierras…aún no he estado allí…aunque si es similar al lugar en donde nací, supongo que no tendré problemas…

¿Qué llevaré de lo que tengo aquí?...en la Antártida de nada me servirán todos estos libros…-Pensó mientras miraba un planisferio al cual le faltaba el frío continente.

-Quizá pueda buscar algún libro que sea de utilidad…necesitaré un mapa…sé que no hay uno del lugar al que vamos, pero al menos no me sentiré tan lejos de todo…y podría ser de utilidad…-Continuó, a la vez que escudriñaba los estantes y las pilas de libros en el suelo, hasta que vio uno que en especial le llamó la atención

-Eso es…el diario en que escribía hace muchos años…cuando el maestro aún vivía…en él tengo muchos recuerdos, e incluso enseñanzas que nos dejó…como esa técnica…¿pero en dónde habré escrito sobre ello?-Se preguntó mientras buscaba página tras página -en donde su letra de infante abundaba- la información, que si bien conocía, quería simplemente recordar…

"Hoy ha sido un día tranquilo, cómo siempre Telos se quedó observando hacia los árboles, animales y el cielo, Regeru se fue de caza, y dijo que se comió un ciervo de dos bocados. Por algo es que le tuve miedo cuando nos conocimos…¡nos quiso matar!...aunque ahora todo va bien.

Cuando estaba anocheciendo, y antes de ir a dormir, nos dijo que nos enseñaría una técnica que será muy útil, se llama amatistas del alma, su poder depende del corazón de quien lo use, entre más bueno, más fuerte se vuelve…aunque nos advirtió que si estamos débiles mejor no atacar con eso, porque exige mucho al corazón…me pregunto cómo será…"-leyó

-Pensar que nunca he tenido que atacar con eso…no obstante ya vi su poder…es grande, tal como bien dijo el maestro…aunque me da curiosidad de saber qué pasaría si se salteara esa recomendación que dio…supongo que se podría morir ante la exigencia que supone la técnica…será mejor no averiguarlo…

Creo que llevaré esto…me agrada recordar esa parte del pasado. Solo a veces…pero me da fuerzas…pensar que caminaba por el mundo sin otro objetivo más que el de sobrevivir, y ahora ya tengo un por qué…-Se dijo mientras ponía en una bolsa de tela el objeto. Después se acercó hacia la ventana que daba hacia la calle de piedra.

-Lluvia…parece que se despide de mi…es cierto…quizá nunca más vuelva a ver una…

Son cosas que por lo general se dan por sentadas, pero solo cuando las estas por perder aprecias…-Reflexionó, observando la copiosa caída del agua-…no, no puedo pensar negativamente...como bien diría Telos: "En un día como este, ver hacia las negras nubes no lo es todo, también está la lluvia, un regalo a la tierra que cae desde el cielo"-.

Lejos de aquel lugar se encontraba justamente el lemuriano, en una gran pradera de verdes pasturas, las cuales eran mecidas por la acción del viento, y humedecidas por el aguacero. Observaba hacia un frondoso árbol que se encontraba a varios metros, con la paz que lo caracterizaba reflejada en sus ojos, al parecer sin que le molestara el hecho que se estaba mojando.

- El sonido del agua que cae… es una gran melodía natural…que tranquila se oye…-Sonrió a la vez que levantaba su cabeza, cerraba sus ojos y sentía las frías gotas de agua que sobre si se precipitaban…


End file.
